The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn
by SheWalksWithRavens
Summary: Hermione has always counted on her books for everything. But what happens when a certain book has other plans for her future that lie in the past? HrTR R
1. Introduction

**The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn** by SheWalksWithRavens

This story is not HBP compatible! I personally am a fan of Dumbledore so he'll be sticking around. I don't own anything, this is a Tom and Hermione romance, if you don't like that well I'm sorry you've come to the wrong place. Read and Review m'dears.

**Introduction**

The warm summer breeze trickled through the slightly ajar window and into an average size bedroom. This however was no ordinary bedroom, for it belonged to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's star pupil, Hermione Granger. As such it was as neat as one could expect it to be. One wall of the room was dominated by an impressive collection of books, some were new, others older and well worn, and then a few leather-bound volumes were rather magical unto themselves. However, the one that Hermione had been aching to read all day was currently tucked securely under her bed.

Hermione on the other hand, was currently stuck at the dinner table making polite conversation with her parents and her aunt and uncle. They told them that Hermione attended a prestigious private and very exclusive academy in Scotland and that she had recently made Head Girl. Well, it was in fact the truth, even if they left out the fact that it was an academy for wizards. Smiling and nodding her head as they offered their congratulations Hermione couldn't feel more trapped. To think that the book it had taken her three years to find was right upstairs, and she couldn't read it was absolute torture.

"_Maybe I could feign an illness,"_ Hermione mused as her Uncle Lawrence told his infamous story about accidentally spilling hot coffee on the Prime Minister... for the fifth time that evening.

"_Or maybe I'll get lucky and Voldemort will kill me this very instant that way I will be free."_

"_No. I can't joke about things like that... we are in the midst of the war Hermione. Which is why I need to get a hold of that bloody book. Argh!" _Hermione dropped her fork to her plate with a clatter causing everyone to look away from Lawrence.

"Oh sorry, it slipped..." Hermione said before taking a large swig of the wine in her glass.

Hermione had turned eighteen at the start of the summer holidays, the time turner she used in her third year of schooling effectively adding another year on to her life, so her parents allowed her to have a glass of wine with the meal. Of course it was white wine as red would stain the teeth, but that didn't matter, the alcohol was a necessary component of controlling her nerves.

"So, Hermione, this school of yours, do you have any handsome bloke there?" Came the gossipy voice of her Aunt Victoria.

"Please Vicky, Hermione is so concerned with her studies she hasn't even noticed boys yet." Said her mother who was slightly intoxicated at the other end of the table.

"Thank heavens for that too. You don't know what a comfort it is to know that your daughter isn't a floozy at night. Nah, our Hermione probably has never even kissed a boy." Chimed her father.

Hermione groaned. "_Make it all go away... just make this go away."_

"May I be excused?" Hermione stated more than asked before leaving the dining room and going out into the hall.

But the voices she so longed to escape still floated into her ears as easily if she were amongst them.

"Well no offense to you Emma, but Hermione isn't just the beauty that you were when you were younger. Her face is too plain, that hair is too wild, and those clothes? No wonder she has no boys knocking down her door. No one is going to want to date her like that." Stated Victoria simply.

However, what hurt more than Victoria's comment about her appearance was her parents lack of opposition to this statement. They agreed with her! They agreed with her pigheaded cow of an Aunt! It was enough to make Hermione pail and her eyes narrow in anger.

If she had any reserves about opening that book, they flew right out the window. Dashing upstairs, she launched herself into her room and pulled the book from beneath the bed but not before firmly locking the door behind her.

The volume was rather heavy, bound in black leather and pages that had aged to a lovely gold. It smelled musty, but then again it was nearly a 100 years old. She ran her small hand reverently over the cover, taking her wand in her hand as an extra precaution she muttered the Latin incantation on the cover to open the lock:

"_Ab aterno. Ab imo pectore. Inter spem et metum. Mutatus Mutandis, ibidem. Lux mundi. Fiat." _

She tappedher wand once on the lock but to no avail. The blasted thing wouldn't open. She said it again, more loudly and tapped the lock again but it wouldn't open. This couldn't be right, she had researched this book from head to toe and everything she read stated that by saying the incantation on the cover you would open a gateway and gain the greatest knowledge one could ever hope to learn. She needed that information to help Harry defeat Voldemort. She tried it again this time adding a slight swish and flick moving before tapping the lock.

Hermione tried it several more times, varying the pronunciations but still nothing. Convinced that the book was a dud she tossed it haphazardly on to her desk. _"What a waste of 15 galleons."_ Placing it at the bottom of her school trunk only moments later and passed out on her bed. Tomorrow would be better, tomorrow she would she would be back at Hogwarts as the new Head Girl.

_**a/n:**_

The English translation of the book inscription is as follows:

"From the beginning of time. From the bottom of the heart. Between hope and fear. With the necessary changes, in the same place. The Light of the world. Let it be done." This will be explained further later. Also not all chapters will be this short, this was just an intro.

Read and Review... perty please?


	2. A Rush of Blood to the Head

**The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn** by SheWalksWithRavens

a/n: Ok boys and girls, and alpacas. The intro was just to setup the idea behind the book, but it will be a little while yet before we learn its true purpose cue the dark organ music Did I mention that this was my first Harry Potter fic ever? Read and Review guys.

**Stars- **Thank you for reviewing and trying to expound upon your criticisms instead of just doling them out. The reason my writing style seems to vary is partially due to the fact that I haven't written Harry Potter fan fiction before. I attempted to adapt my writing style to something that I found to be more common amongst other Harry Potter fics that I have read but I get what you mean it didn't really work as well as it should have. Hopefully you'll be a bit more satisfied with this chapter?

**James-Padfoot**- I hope you enjoy the next few chapters and keep reviewing. As I said above, the prologue was just to setup the idea behind the book and little more than that. It should get more interesting for you all now...I hope crosses fingers

**Jessi**- I think we've all had a family dinner we've wanted to escape from at one point or another.

**Kelpie 86-** Thanks for reviewing. I'll try to update as fast as possible but I'm a rather busy girl. I'll try my best.

**Mrs. Pierre Bouvier**- cookie for reviewing

And for everyone else reading who didn't review yet... you know what to do. Don't make me say it... Are you honestly going to make me say it? Alright, **read** and **review**. And while I'm at it, I don't own anything either, just my plot.

**Chapter One: **_Blame It Upon A Rush of Blood to the Head_

The sliver of pale-blue light signifying the dawn could not come soon enough for Hermione Granger. A ball of nervous excitement, she pushed away her quilt and practically skipped to her door grasping for the soft terry cloth robe that hung there. She wasted no time in getting into the shower. The warmth of the water and strong lavender scent of her soap shook away the cobwebs of sleep that had clung to the edges of her mind and helped her to relax ever so slightly.

Wrapping a large towel about her head like a turban, she slipped on her robe and made her way back to her own room. The outfit she had set out the day before awaited her, impeccably folded and pressed as always. The conservative button up shirt and pair of khakis were something one would expect a woman of forty to wear as opposed to a teenage girl. But Hermione had always shunned the edicts of the society around her that suggested she had to be the perfect feminine fashion obsessed Barbie doll. Sure she had gone all out for the Yule Ball in her fourth year, but that had been a formal occasion. This was merely her first day of school and her first day as Head Girl and she needed to make an impression which stated "I am going to take my job seriously and represent you well."

Naturally, no one at Hogwarts had their doubts that Hermione would take her position seriously. Even the arrogant purebloods like Malfoy could not deny that Hermione was the hardest working and most intelligent witch of their year. That is why Dumbledore picked her. Not because she was Harry Potter's best friend, though she was. Not because she was the perfect model of a Gryffindor, though few could deny that she was the Gryffindor princess. And not because she was one of Dumbledore's most vocal supporters. It was because she was responsible and mature, a perfect Head Girl for what was to be most surely a troubled year.

Glancing up at her vanity mirror she straightened her ebony blouse and pulled her unruly locks up into a high bun. It was then that she had an epiphany which would change the course of the rest of her day.

"_Oh Merlin I look like McGonagall!" _

And indeed she would have been an exact match for the younger version of the transfiguration teacher and Gryffindor head of house had she been wearing a pair of glasses and robes. Acting upon impulse she pulled open the drawer of her vanity and produced a pair of scissors. The first cut occurred without much thought and soon it seemed that Hermione was taking all of her pent up frustration with her parents, and her aunt and everything she knew in the world out on her bushy locks. Soon all that was left was a poodle's worst nightmare.

Hermione let the scissors fall to the floor as she looked at her mangled hair-do. She couldn't go to Hogwarts looking like this. This was... well to put it simply it was brash and irresponsible and absolutely horrid.

"_Think Hermione. You've lived with Lavender and Parvati all this time and you can't remember a single glamour to change one's hair?"_

"_It started with a P... Pal... No not pal. Breathe. Think. Ah, Pelorum Perfectum."_

"Pelorum Perfectum." She said clearly while aiming her wand at her head.

Soon the uneven locks began to smooth themselves down slightly and a few adjusted their lengths so that they were even as opposed to having a 4 inch difference between them. Hermione nearly fainted when she allowed herself to glance up at the mirror.

"_Hermione Jane Granger what in Merlin's name have you done?"_

Running a timid hand over the soft locks she found she sort of liked the feel of having her hair chin-length, though the front strips would constantly be falling in her eyes when reading. To make matters worse, she couldn't tie them back without some effort and a great deal of skill that before today she never needed to possess.

"_Ron and Harry are going to laugh. Why on earth did I have to act on impulse? They are the ones who act on impulse, I'm just the rational one behind the whole operation."_

Her outfit was still something to be desired, but after so radical a change as Hermione's new haircut it was safe to assume that no one would be looking at her clothing choice. It felt odd to have so much weight lifted from her head, and she couldn't help but self-consciously touch it to keep assuring herself it was real.

Fifteen minutes past six, her father knocked on the door informing her that they would be leaving for the Hogwarts express in twenty minutes. Her honey colored eyes swept over her room one last time before she cast a levitation charm on her trunk and trudged down the staircase. Both of her parents were in the kitchen and hardly noticed when Hermione walked in. Her father was absorbed in the newspaper and her mother was trying desperately not to burn the pancakes.

It was tradition for Hermione that the day she was bound for Hogwarts her mother would make pancakes. Of course Hermione never ate them with syrup for that had too much sugar. Instead it would be replaced by a handful of fresh blueberries and raspberries. She took in the scent, savoring it because it would be the last time she'd smell it when leaving for Hogwarts.

"Dad, if we can. I'd like to be a bit early today, after all I am Head Girl so I should make sure that everyone is situated on the train." Hermione said as she helped herself to a glass of orange juice.

Her father looked up and his eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. Immediately choking on his coffee, he began to sputter causing his wife to turn around whilst flipping a pancake. Sadly, the pancake did not return to the pan but became instead rather acquainted with the kitchen floor. Crookshanks then proceeded to eat said pancake in what could only be described as a monstrous gulp.

"Is it really that bad?" Hermione asked as neither of her parents could seem to find words.

"Why? Why on earth did you cut your gorgeous hair? Victoria was saying last night just how beautiful and long..." Hermione's mother began before she was cut off.

"No she wasn't Mum. I heard her, and I heard you two not defending me. My hair was a bushy rats nest, so I cut my hair. Blame it on a rush of blood to the head if you want to, but I like it!" Hermione finished.

Both of her parents' faces turned into small frowns. The wrinkles on her father's brow increased and if possible her mother looked more worn than ever. It was then for the first time in her life that Hermione came to accept that her parents were getting older, they wouldn't forever be trapped as they were now. The idea of it was enough to make her want to retract how she yelled but part of her was glad that she finally took the chance to stand up for herself.

"Honey, we're so sorry." Her father said before wrapping her in a stiff hug.

Soon her mother had joined on her other side effectively compacting Hermione between them. It felt good to have them hug her like nothing else in this world mattered. That's what she'd miss most when she was away, how their hugs could erase, even if it was for a singular moment all that blurred her mind.

When they finally let go of her, Hermione's mother's mascara was running and her father had returned to his paper. With a quick kiss to Hermione's forehead, her mother placed two pancakes on the plate before her and loaded them with fresh blueberries and raspberries.

"_Perfect."_ Hermione thought after taking the first bite.

Ten minutes later they were all out the door, her father going precisely the speed limit their entire journey to King's Cross. Hermione's leg couldn't stop from shaking. She was the Head Girl, it was everything she had worked for. But she was also excited to see the lanky red head and the boy with impossibly ruffled black hair.

She stepped out of the car and glanced around at Muggle London once more before hurrying to Platform 9 3/4. Once through the barrier she kissed both of her parents goodbye. Balancing Crookshanks on her trolley as well as her trunk she glanced up at the scarlet steam train.

Behind her Ron and Harry fell through the barrier none to gracefully and were followed shortly after by a furiously blushing Ginny, an out of breath Mr. Weasley and the same old Molly.

"Boys! How many..times... do I have to tell you, that when I say we are leaving on time we are leaving on time? We could have missed the train and I assure you, there would be no flying car to transport you back to Hogwarts!" Shrieked Molly.

This was enough to cause Hermione to turn around. The sight of her dearest friends caused her smile to broaden and she practically did a running leap on to Ron and Harry. Harry was the one who caught her and was currently on the receiving end of a bone crushing hug.

"Wow Harry, you must be more popular than I thought. You've now got random girls throwing themselves at you." Ron said not realizing it was Hermione.

"Excuse me, Ronald Weasley. I did not throw myself at Harry. Honestly, can't a girl hug her best friends anymore?" Hermione said smiling as she pulled away.

Harry's vibrant green eyes widened in apparent shock and Ron's ears turned pink with embarrassment. Ginny took the shocked silence of the boys as her cue to give Hermione a quick hug.

"Hermione, its positively adorable. But I thought that you never wanted to cut your hair?" Ginny lifted a lock and rubbed it between her fingers as she examined her new hairstyle.

"Lets just say that it was an impulse. Do I really look so different?" Hermione said questioning Ron and Harry more than Ginny.

"Yes...no...well erm, you see 'Mione, the thing is. Well you've always had that hair, just without it you do look rather different." Ron said sheepishly.

"Well if its that horrible I suppose I could find a way to switch it back..." Hermione began before Ginny cut her off.

"Don't! Listen you look incredible Hermione. My brother is just an idiot."

Hermione let out a light-chuckle as Ron turned another shade of pink. It seemed that all Weasleys possessed the ability to turn as red as their hair color, an odd trait but some how fitting. The Golden Trio plus one made their way into the compartments, filing past those already teeming with occupants, who seemed to be all of the younger years. The further back in the train they went the older the students got until they found an empty compartment.

"Ladies first." Harry said as he ushered Ginny and Hermione in.

"So how were your Summers?" Hermione said as she settled in to the window seat.

"Positively wicked. I've still got some money saved up from working at Fred and George's shop." Ginny exclaimed as she sat next to Harry causing Hermione to give her a knowing smile.

"It was terrible that you couldn't come stay with us." Ron said through a mouthful of chocolate frog.

"Ronald don't talk with food in your mouth. You think that you would have learned now after all were in our 7th year." Hermione reprimanded.

Then the door slid open revealing Slytherin's fair-haired prince himself.

"Yes... Weaslebee, its positively revolting to see it, granted it is always revolting to see you..." Draco drawled.

"Get out Malfoy!" Harry warned through gritted teeth.

"And what are you going to do about it Potter? I am sure that attacking the Head Boy on the first day of school is grounds for expulsion." His sneer if possible became even more twisted as he informed them of his new position.

"I do believe that as the Head Girl, I would have seen the Head Boy provoking Harry into hexing him. In fact, if I am not mistaken it was most assuredly the Head Boy who threw the first punch." Hermione said standing up so that she could look into Malfoy's steely grey eyes without having to crane her neck.

"Well well... if it isn't the little Mudblood. Did you think changing your hair could make you attractive? Anyone with a working set of eyes can tell you are dirty through and through."

"Ferret. Get out of my carriage or I will see to it myself that you will never be able to have children." Hermione spat.

"I'll see you around... Oh and Granger, you come anywhere near me without your bodyguards, and you will wish that you had never been born."

"Is that a threat?" Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"No. It's a promise."

Draco's figure stalked off down the aisle, leaving a fuming Hermione Granger in his wake. Oh he would pay, if it was the last thing she did that boy would pay!

**a/n:**

That is all for today. I have a college midterm tomorrow for my pre-historic archaeology class, wish me luck. Read and Review. And I promise, we will see our dear Tom Riddle very soon. If I get up to twenty reviews, I will submit two chapters each at least 8 pages in length next.


	3. Time to Take Her Home

**The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn** by She Walks With Ravens

**a/n:** In regards to last chapter, Hermione and Draco are Head Boy and Head Girl. But this does not mean that they are going to be together in anyway shape or form. This is a Tom and Hermione story. Also all the chapters in this story are going to be taken from songs. The last chapter "A Rush of Blood to the Head" is a song by Coldplay. A cookie to whoever can figure out where the title of this chapter came from. (Shouldn't be too hard if you know your music)

**404-** I hope to continue this story and finish it. When I finish, however, well it depends on my workload.

**Encantada-** I'm glad you are liking my story. And yes I wanted to avoid the whole Hermione randomly becomes hot. I did however want to change her slightly, and I figured a brief moment of insanity would do it. And just for you, Tom will make a brief appearance in this chapter.

**Alandrea-the-magical-kitty- **Thank you for bringing to my attention that I had anonymous reviews off, I had no clue that it was. And I'm glad that you are liking my story so far.

**Mrs. Pierre Bouvier:** Thanks. I think I did well on my midterm, it was pretty easy. Hope you like this chapter.

For everyone else, keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing.

I own nothing...but wouldn't it be glorious if I did?

**Chapter Two:**_ Worn out places, Worn out faces_

Hermione stepped out of the thestral drawn carriage and breathed deeply. Hogwarts was like a second home for many of the students, and Hermione did not feel any differently. The imposing castle held many of her secrets within its walls and quite a few secrets of its own. Though over the years a few had been discovered, she was fairly certain that some never would.

"Oy, Hermione. Are you coming?" Ron shouted from the entrance.

Hermione realized that she had lingered to long and jogged to catch up with her friends. At the start of each year the new students would have to be sorted. Hermione particularly liked seeing the trend of certain families always residing in a certain house, or better yet when someone would cross the boundary into another house. This year, the black sheep of the Zabini family was put into Hufflepuff, a crushing blow to Blaise and never ending amusement for the Gryffindors.

Overall Gryffindor received 19 new addittions, Hufflepuff 23, Slytherin 26 and Ravenclaw 15.

"Congratulations to the new students. As always, our caretaker Argus Filch has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor is off limits and the Forbidden Forest shall not be entered by any student unaccompanied by a Professor. Dig in!" Dumbledore said with a smile.

Ron wasted no time in piling as much food as possible on to his plate. Hermione carefully selected balanced portions, keeping each food separate from the other on her plate. By the time she had carefully folding her napkin in her lap and picked up her fork and knife, Ron was on his third helping of mashed potatoes and fourth chicken leg.

"So Hermione, when are you going to show us these infamous Heads Dorms?" Harry said with a bit of his twinkle in his eye.

"Harry if you are asking me to let you into the room merely so you can mess with Draco Malfoy..." Hermione began.

"No...just wanted to see where you are going to be living, that's all." The twinkle did not disappear.

"Let me get settled first, then I will come to the Gryffindor common room to get you."

Hermione spent the rest of dinner catching up with the rest of her friends. It was the same old routine that she had fallen easily into over the past seven years; eat a tremendous amount of food, laugh with Ron and Harry and talk to the girls when the boys discussed quidditch.

Apparently Lavender had gone through a record seven boyfriends that summer. When Lavender and Parvati started questioning Hermione about her love life, she was instantly reminded of her Aunt Victoria. It honestly wasn't like Hermione wasn't interested in boys. She just didn't have the time to go parading in front of them to get their attention. Hermione was always Harry and Ron's best friend, the smart girl that you go to when you don't understand an assignment, but never the girl you dated.

She skillfully avoided their question by stating that she needed to go to the Staff table to speak with Dumbledore. This was of course true, Dumbledore did request that the Heads meet with him towards the end of the Feast to be announced to the rest of the school and be shown to their dormitories.

Upon seeing Hermione rise from her seat, Draco did the same. Soon the students began to take notice that two of their peers were standing with Dumbledore, and when he called everyone to attention their suspicions were confirmed.

"This year I am pleased to present to you, your new Heads. Draco Malfoy of Slytherin and Hermione Granger of Gryffindor. Prefects please escort your houses back to the common rooms." Dumbledore clapped his hands and all the food disappeared much to Ron's chagrin.

"Ah yes, now I suppose you will want to see your new dorm. Take care to not go spreading your password about unwisely, for I fear these are darker times. Professor McGonagall will escort you as I have to have a word with one of the portraits on the 2nd floor."

McGonagall then stepped up alongside them and Hermione's brain flashed once again to the image she saw in the mirror that morning. It sent a chill up her spine, but as McGonagall had always been Hermione's favorite Professor it quickly dissipated.

"Congratulations Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. If you will follow me."

McGonagall didn't wait for a response but immediately left the Hall via a side door. Two staircases and two left turns later they arrived in front of a portrait of a princess who was reaching up to touch the nose of a Unicorn. Upon seeing them the Princess came forward and smiled.

"Lilly, these are the new Head students Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. I'll leave you two now to get settled." McGonagall swept off down the corridor muttering something about murdering each other in their sleep.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both. What will your password be?" Lilly asked her tone turning serious.

"Silver Serpent." Draco said with a smirk.

"Oh could you be anymore of a cliche? "Silver Serpent?" Give me a break._"_ Hermione snorted.

"Oh and I suppose the Mudblood could think of something better? Let me guess, "Roaring Lion" or 'Love, Rainbows and Puppies'?"

"How childish really. Arguing over a password, Dumbledore warned me about you two and said if you couldn't decide that I could. Your new password will be: 'Myth and Legend.' " The Princess said in a huff before swinging open.

Draco surprisingly ushered Hermione forth. She quirked a brow at his gentlemanly gesture, and almost thought better of him until he stuck his foot out and tripped her causing her to fall none to gracefully into their new common room. The common room itself was rather beautiful, with rich mahogany wood paneling, brass lighting fixtures and a combination of red and green patterned couches. Bookshelves lined one wall, while a giant fireplace dominated the other.

"Close your mouth Mudblood. I know you've never seen anything like it in your life, but it really is appalling to see you drool." Draco said as he casually entered through the door marked Headboy and slammed it shut behind him.

"_This is going to be an interesting year." _Hermione thought as she dusted herself off and went into her own room.

As usual all her things had already been sent up, the handiwork of House elves no doubt causing her to click her tongue in annoyance. Her bedroom was nothing to scoff athowever. The rich bed hangings of a deep red, and a matching bedspread embroidered with gold stitches was quite lovely.

Hermione set to taking out her things from her trunk and setting them up around her room. All of her clothing she placed in the wardrobe in the corner. She mused if she stepped through it would she end up like the characters from The Chronicles of Narnia, a favorite muggle book of hers. Once all of her clothing was set aside, she took out her school books and set them up on her desk.

She was about to shut her trunk when she caught a glint of something at the bottom of her trunk. Reaching down she pulled out the large leather volume she discarded earlier. Glancing at it once more, she decided to head into the common room and try to decipher how to open it in the firelight.

**Meanwhile, Precisely Fifty Years Ago...**

The head boy sat in his favorite arm chair by the fireplace with a large volume in his lap. His raven hair was constantly being disturbed by his fingers running through it in his frustration. All of his extensive research had told him he had only to speak the incantation. But he kept failing to open the lock, and Tom Marvolo Riddle never failed at anything in his life. A perfectionist to the core, he scanned the book for a hidden phrase, any secret wards or a single clue that could lead him to open the journal, for that is what it truly was.

He ran his hand over the spine feeling the leather and dust mingle beneath his touch. Pulling out his wand he took a deep breath and muttered the incantation. Nothing happened, the book didn't unlock like it was supposed to and he was no closer to gaining the knowledge that he'd sought since his 3rd year.

The Codex of Rowena Ravenclaw had been hard to find. At first he thought it might be intermingled with the other various artifacts he found on the Hogwarts grounds through Salazar Slytherin's personal journals. But Ravenclaw had been a tad cleverer than the other founders. She had left a complex serious of cryptic messages throughout several rooms in the school. When strung together it became a riddle of sorts which led to her final resting place, for encased in her hidden tomb with her was the book. Riddle, got a sick satisfaction when he pried the book from her skeletal arms none to gently causing them to break and shatter. How fitting that a Riddle should solve the riddle she left behind.

And now that he had the book, he couldn't figure out how to open the stupid lock. Glancing up at the clock he noted that it was now slightly past midnight. He tossed it on the coffee table knowing that the timid Hufflepuff Head Girl, Olivia Bruce wouldn't dare touch it. With a yawn he left to retire to his chambers for the night.

**Fifty years later...**

Hermione said the incantation again and finally as the clock struck midnight the strangest thing happened. The lock actually clicked open. Pure elation surged through her body at being able to finally unlock it.

"_Of course Hermione you stupid dolt, many things have charms on them that can only be lifted at a specific time."_

She slowly turned the cover, allowing it to open. What she saw was hardly what she expected to see. The book was full of blank pages, not a single leaf had been marked. Feeling that this was rather anti-climactic she tried a few simple spells to reveal anything that may have been written with invisible ink. This was proving to be as frustrating as the bloody lock!

Then she tried something rather foolish on her part. After all, she had seen what Tom Riddle's diary had done to Ginny in her 2nd year, but she knew that this might work. Rushing into her room to get a quill, she left the book open on the chair she was sitting on. When she returned, she found Malfoy flipping through it.

"Granger, what is the point in spending hours reading a book if there are no words in it?"

"Malfoy, put the book back down and leave me alone." Hermione demanded.

"Or what? You'll hex me? Honestly, Mudblood. You have gone positively nutters." Malfoy held the book high above her head where she couldn't reach it without jumping.

"Ferret, hand me the book." Hermione said positively seething.

"What, can't reach it?" Malfoy said smirking.

"I warned you." Hermione said calmly.

"Warned me about what?" Malfoy replied looking very confused, and then very much in pain.

Hermione had not resorted to magic, instead she just lifted her knee with extreme force into his groin. He dropped the book which clattered to the floor with a large bang. Scooping the book up in her arms she gave Malfoy one last dirty glance and rushed back into her room.

"_Stupid git." _She kept shouting in her brain as she finally remembered that she wanted to try and write in the book to get it to divulge its secrets.

"_What to write? 'Hello my name is Hermione Granger and I want to know what's so damn special about you?' No... I don't think that would go over well. Hmm... maybe I'll get possessed like Ginny, then again, that was Riddle's diary, this is just a very old book."_

So very slowly she lowered the quill to the page and wrote: "Can you tell me what the greatest knowledge in the world is?"

"_Yes I can." _Came the reply in a decidedly graceful feminine hand.

"What is it?" Hermione wrote impatiently.

"Better yet, I will show you."

Hermione's pulse started to pound, and she could hear the blood rushing through the veins in her ears when the book started to glow and shake. She tried to drop it but found her hands glued to the volume by some invisible force. Then the familiar tug behind her navel confirmed Hermione's suspicions that this was a port key. But she couldn't figure out where it would take her? Where was the wrong question, when however would have been more appropriate. Soon Hermione was gone in a pop and the book remained on the bed once again locked and inconspicuous .

Two minutes later when Draco returned to harass the Gryffindor, she was no where to be seen. He found it impossible that she could have left the common room, as he had been in there the entire time, trying to regain his composure. Feeling like something was entirely off-kilter about the situation, he wandered over to her bed to find the book she had been cradling like it was the most precious thing on earth. He tried to open it but found it locked. He took the heavy text into his possession knowing that Hermione Granger would go searching high and low for it for the next few days. That thought alone made his day all the brighter.

_A/N: So Hermione has finally disappeared, and as I promised, there was a wee little glimpse of Tom. Next chapter, we find out where Hermione has gone, not that we all don't know that already. Some have you may recognize the reference with the Heads' portrait to the amazing 80's film "Legend." I hope you liked this chapter, they all from here on out should be about this length or a little longer._

_Please Read and Review. _


	4. Welcome to 1944

**The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn** by SheWalksWithRavens

A/N: This chapter was a lot harder to write than I thought it would be. Mostly because I wanted to avoid the cliches, but then I realized, the only way to conceivably write this was the cliched way. So here you go, a bit of a cliche, but I like to think with a slight twist. And so I gave up on the whole making it a contest to guess where chapter titles came from. Instead I will just say that the last one from the Stone Temple Pilots song "Big Empty." If I use a song for the chapter, I'll mention it. But for now, I am just going to make my own.

No matter how much I try, J.K. Rowling just won't sell me Tom. So I own nada.

To my reviewers who I love so very much:

**404- **Yeah, I didn't really think about it opening at a specific time until I wrote it either. Glad you found it interesting.

**Encantada-** You will be happy to know that Mr. Malfoy is barely in this story at all. Though he makes a brief appearance in this chapter to help explain things, you won't have to see him again. Instead, I offer you double portions of Tom.

**Wicked Angel**- I'm glad you liked the chapter title. I've been listening to a lot of Moulin Rouge lately so it just kind of came to me. I hope I don't disappoint you...

**Alandrea-The-Magical-Kitty -** I've been rather busy so I am sorry that this has taken a while. However, I'm almost done with chapter 4, so that should be out much sooner.

**Mrs. Pierre Bouvier**- I really do hope to complete this. It might just take me a while longer, cause right now is a rather busy period in my life.

To everyone else, if you want cookies review!

**Chapter Three: **Welcome to 1944

Hermione couldn't remember how long she fell, surrounded by a black abyss that seemed to go on forever. But she could remember the precise moment that she struck the ground with a large crack. The crack was not part of the spell that transported her to this place, rather the sound of her right arm snapping upon impact with the rocky terrain.

Pain coursed through her body faster than anything she could ever have imagined, and the rest of her body felt equally as sore from the fall. No doubt she'd be black and blue from head to toe, in a few hours. Her body shaking terribly, Hermione blacked out from the result of the pain. Several hours later when she awoke, Hermione tried to stand up, which proved a difficult task without the use of one of her arms. But after a few tries she finally succeeded. The sun was now high in the sky overhead.

"_How long was I asleep for?"_ Hermione wondered as she gingerly touched her arm.

Glancing around she looked at the area that surrounded her. It was a grassy hill littered with rocks, and she was close to a thick forested area. She thought, that she could see the steady rise of smoke coming from the distance. Slowly and carefully she made her way towards the sign of life.

After close to an hour of walking she came upon a village with an eerie familiarity. It took her only moments to realize where she was, but she could not figure out for the life of her why the book would think it a good idea to drop her outside Hogsmeade of all places.

"_If I can just get to The Three Broomsticks I'll be able to get a message to Dumbledore, that way Ron and Harry won't worry. Then Madam Pomfrey could reset my arm."_

Hermione's stride improved slightly, and she attempted to keep her head up as she made her way down into the village. As she came over the hill and down into the main street, she could see the bustle and flurry of Hogwarts students going back and forth. It was rather crowded, and she found it odd that some of them looked utterly unfamiliar to her.

"_Wait a minute, we aren't due to have our first Hogsmeade visit until two weeks from now." _Hermione's brain reasoned.

Not wanting to risk talking to anyone, she tried to find Ron or Harry in the crowd. At one point she did spot flaming red hair and a boy with a rather lanky frame but when she got up close enough to them, she realized that it wasn't Ron. She couldn't figure out what was going on, and she was on the verge of tears.

Unable to focus on anything except that she was entirely in the wrong place, she stepped away from the side walk and into a side alley. Pressing her back against the brick wall she slid down to the ground and cradled her arm.

"_Think Hermione. This is still the same place, it just looks different, newer if anything. Which would mean that...I'm in the past." _

That realization twisted Hermione's insides into a firm knot. The whole concept of having traveled back in time was not new to Hermione, having been an expert at using the time turner during her third year. But this, this was years, decades even.

"_Alright, lets find out exactly when I am..."_

Hermione rose to her feet and slowly headed back into the crowded street. She couldn't just outright ask anyone what year it was without receiving a confused look, no she needed a different approach. And she knew just what to look for. Heading in to the post office, she looked around for a copy of the Daily Prophet.

After a bit of manuevering through the crowd, she found a stack neatly placed on the desk. Grabbing a copy she scanned the page until she found what she was looking for. Her breath caught and the paper fell from her hands into a heap on the ground.

"Hey you there! Don't be making a mess of my office. You pick that up and pay for it you will!" Shouted the post master.

Hermione shakily bent over and picked up the paper again. As she feared, she had not misread the date, the year was 1944... she was over fifty years back in time. It now made sense that she was thrown to the borders of Hogwarts. The book had probably been charmed to transport her into the building, but the wards preventing apparition inside had been constructed afterwards.

"_No one will know to look for me here, for Merlin's sake I don't even exist yet...My parents don't even exist yet. Ron and Harry will be out of their minds. I don't know a single person... "_

Hermione took the paper and folded up tidily before passing the post master a few knuts. And slipping outside. If she was in 1944, that would mean that Dumbledore was still at Hogwarts. Granted, he would not be the Headmaster, but if anyone would understand her, Albus Dumbledore would.

Wishing that she didn't have to walk the long distance back to the castle, Hermione started on her journey. Normally carriages took the students to and from the village, making the ride seem short and meaningless. But the walk took considerably more time, add to that the combination of Hermione's sore and aching body and numbing pain from her arm and this was one swell picnic for her.

A couple of carriages passed her by, but none stopped. And why should they? She was not a Hogwarts student, at least not at this point in time. An hour later she saw the castle rise before her, and her spirits lifted slightly.

She slipped inside without drawing a second glance, and she started to make her way towards the Headmaster's office out of habit when she realized that Dumbledore was not the Headmaster but the Transfiguration professor. She quickly turned around and made her way to McGonagall's office.

On her way there, she saw a rather tall boy with classical good looks exit the portrait. Shifting to the shadows just in time, because he turned and glanced in her direction. Hermione caught the glint of a Headboy badge and could feel his green eyes tear away from her, a hint of suspicion in them before he continued back in the direction he was headed.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Hermione quickly made her way to the portrait and rapped on it several times.

"Professor Dumbledore, I must speak to you sir." Hermione said urgently.

A few moments later the portrait swung open and a younger Dumbledore smiled down at her from behind half-moon spectacles. He instantly took in her appearance and realized it was not one of his usual students. Gesturing with his arm for her to step inside he shut the portrait gently behind her.

Dumbledore's eyes traveled to her injured arm which Hermione held close to her body. He quickly waved his wand and the pain disappeared. She tested her arm out by stretching it in front of her, and found Dumbledore's healing ability to be comparable to Madam Pomfrey's. At least, he was comparable at mending broken bones.

"Thank you, sir."

"We shall have it seen to properly at the Hospital wing, but first what can I do for you, Miss – ?" Dumbledore said kindly as he took his seat behind his desk.

"Granger. Hermione Granger. This is going to sound rather stranger Professor. But I seem to have fallen back in time, that is to say, I was holding a book and it transported me here. I am your student in 1997." Hermione choked out.

Dumbledore looked at her as if he was deep in thought and brought his clasped fingers to his mouth. This situation was not one to be handled lightly and Albus Dumbledore was fully aware of this. If this girl was truly from the future, she could be having a profound effect on the events of her world for every second she existed in this time.

"Miss Granger. I know that you are upset. But I believe it would be wise for you to take on the guise of a student here for the time being. From your robes, you are a Gryffindor. So that shall remain the same, the Hat always know where you belong after all. Though I do believe, that we might have to go through the process again, just for appearances. Now, what year are you in?"

"I am a 7th year, Professor. I'm also the Head Girl, though I doubt I could retain that position here." She said with a meager smile.

"No, unfortunately we already have a Head Girl. A lovely girl from Hufflepuff named Olivia Bruce. Besides, I should think that it would be better for you to retain as low of a profile as possible. For now you may keep your name, but we must get you school supplies and some new clothes. I assure you, Miss Granger, this is only temporary."

Hermione nodded, feeling slightly better now that she had Dumbledore's help. But she couldn't help but wonder how long she would have to remain in 1944. And what was worse, she had no way of contacting Harry or Ron.

"Let us speak to Headmaster Dippet about getting you enrolled. We shall not explain to him the nature of your arrival. Instead, you have recently transferred from your private school in Wales due to familial concerns over the growing conflict with Grindelwald. It would be wise for you to not tell anyone anything about the future."

"Right... and the name of the school?"

"Hmm...Acumus Academy for Witches. Oh before I forget, best do away with

Hermione followed Dumbledore to the Headmaster's office, with her head cast downwards. Armando Dippet was hardly as impressive of as a man as Dumbledore. He was balding, and looked like if he fell over, that he'd shatter into a million pieces.

"Albus, what do we have here?" Armando said as he shot Hermione a scrutinizing look.

"A transfer student. This is Hermione Granger. She recently attend the Acumus Academy for Witches in Wales. Her parents are close friends of mine, and asked that she could attend Hogwarts in these dark times."

"Right... Acumus Academy, you say? A reputable school, small however. Are you sure she can undertake the rigors of Hogwarts?" Dippet said with snooty arrogance.

"Hermione would have been the Head Girl of her class had she not transferred. She is more than capable Headmaster. Perhaps, we should have her sorted?" Albus said with a warning glare.

"Right. Yes, of course. The sorting hat. Probably a Hufflepuff." Dippet muttered as he reached for the old hat off the shelf.

He then placed it none to gently on Hermione's head. It was odd to feel the hat invading her thoughts again. Seven years ago, she had been so nervous that she almost fainted. But the hat knew her to be a true Gryffindor. Now, she expected the same result.

"Ah yes, Miss Granger... you aren't supposed to be here for quite some time yet. But I shall keep your secrets. You were a Gryffindor before, and the same qualities still exist now. Yes, yes, Gryffindor you shall be!"

Hermione glanced upwards as the Hat conversed with her, before it shouted out "Gryffindor!" Dippet looked clearly upset with this, as that would leave her as Dumbledore's charge. That man was always scheming it seemed.

"Well, Albus, I suggest as her Head of House that you get her acquainted with the Gryffindor Tower and her schedule. I shall arrange for the Headboy to escort her tomorrow around the school so she may get acclimated before classes resume on Monday."

"Very well Headmaster, good day." Dumbledore said politely before guiding Hermione out of the office.

"You will find Hermione, that the politics of Hogwarts is quite different than your time. But if you stick to your studies and avoid trouble you shall remain separated from the great deal of it. Now, though I know you know your way around the castle, we must keep up pretenses. Tomorrow morning, Tom Riddle, our Headboy will collect you outside the portrait at 9 a.m. for a tour of the school. Do be on time –" Dumbledore broke off when he realized that Hermione no longer walked aside him but instead was staring in utter shock.

"Did... Did you say Tom Riddle?" Hermione said in a whisper.

"Yes, Tom Marvolo Riddle. You recognize the name?" Dumbledore quirked a brow.

"Oh, I recognize the name alright. He... He is... somewhat notorious in my time." Hermione said carefully, realizing she couldn't reveal all about the future to Dumbledore.

"I see. Well Ms. Granger, I suggest that you try to forget that fact, and remember that you are dealing with Tom Riddle the teenager, not the one of your time. Time has a powerful effect on changing people, keep that in mind."

"Yes, Professor." Hermione started walking again towards Gryffindor Tower.

"_I can't believe that I have to spend tomorrow with...with Lord Voldemort." _Hermione shuddered.

**Back in the future...**

"Are you sure Mr. Malfoy that you do not know where Ms. Granger could have gone?" Dumbledore asked again.

Draco Malfoy sat in a chair on one end of Dumbledore's desk while Harry and Ron were giving him murderous looks from the other end.

"Yes. She was reading a book in the common room, we quarreled, she went back to her room with that book and when I went... to... apologize, she had disappeared. She couldn't have left the common room without me noticing Professor. At first I thought she might have snuck out with Potter's invisibility cloak, but when neither of them knew where she was either, I knew it was my duty as Head Boy to come forward..." Malfoy said in his usual drawl.

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes and Dumbledore leaned forward.

"The book she read, did it happen to disappear along with Ms. Granger?"

"No, its in my room."

"Why is it in your room!" Ron snapped.

"That is not the matter at hand, Mr. Weasley. Draco, please fetch me that book, I think it would be most helpful, in locating Ms. Granger."

a/n: Well that's that for now. Sorry it was late, as I said it was hard to write and I've been rather busy. Let me know what you think with a lovely review. In fact the review doesn't have to be lovely, though lovely ones tend to be rewarded with cookies. Next chapter will be up later tonight.


	5. Meet Your Tour Guide

**The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn** by SheWalksWithRavens

A/N: I'm sorry...sorry..sorry for saying that I'd post the chapter later that night and then not getting around to it till today. I'm an evil evil person, and I should never be in possession of Tom Riddle or even glance at his amazingness. But, I hope you guys like this chapter, for our little Gryffindor spends a lovely afternoon with our favorite Dark Lord.

To my reviewers:

**404**- I took my description of Dippet based upon what Rowling herself had said of him...and then I tweaked it a little ;)

**Encantada-** I apologize for the lack of Tom. This entire chapter contains Mr. Riddle though, so that should make you happy. The Codex of Rowena Ravenclaw, is in fact going to play a huge role in this story. It isn't that hard to figure out what sort of role if you know what the title of my story comes from and what finishes out the rest of the statement. But I am going to shut my trap now, because I don't want to spoil anything.

**Erika Von Trap**- I found it hard to write. Because it was one of those chapters that you need to have for the story to take place, not so much as a phenomenal idea that I had for it. So thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Mrs. Pierre Bouvier**- Hey, at least I didn't write "Back to the Future." :)

**Lady Moonglow-** Thanks for your encouraging review. Yes, I have found I tend to like the stories that people take their time with more than the ones that get updated all the time. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Crazy Kawaii-** Yes, you were very good at picking up the title. And yes its from Moulin Rouge, because that movie is amazing. And Dumbledore may be accepting on the surface, but that does not mean that he is fully trusting of Hermione.

**Krazy Kelli**-Yes there will be romance, otherwise I'd be a liar for putting it under the romance genre. It may take a while to develop though, as it would naturally. Don't you enjoy it more when there is a stronger build up, as opposed to 'And then Hermione saw Tom Riddle, thought he was the cat's pajamas and kissed him passionately.' I think you get where I'm coming from, and I'm glad you like my story.

For everyone else:

My day is made brighter when I do see reviews waiting for me in my inbox. I live for it. So if you could just review once you've read..._that would be greeeeeat. _(Yay for an annoying Bill Lumbergh Voice)

**Chapter Four:** _Meet Your Tour Guide_

Hermione had finally managed to fall asleep somewhere within the vicinity of four a.m., as the thought of spending the day with Lord Voldemort had driven her into fits of extreme revulsion. Currently she was burrowed under her covers enjoying the blissful softness of the bed, when she kept hearing buzzing.

But as she started to come out of the veil of sleep, the buzzing turned into a strange garbled language and then into whispers and giggles. Hermione was afraid to move, it seemed to be surrounding her on all sides.

"Oh, I wonder if she's pretty..." Came a high pitched squeak.

"Should we wake her up? She's been sleeping a long time..." Said another on her right.

"I wonder where she came from..." Said a quieter voice.

Hermione slowly peeked her head out from behind the covers.

"_One... two... three... Why the hell are my roommates surrounding my bed?_" Hermione thought as she tried to keep still.

"Girls! She's awake," Said a bubbly strawberry blonde. "Oh, I'm sorry we must've frightened you half to death. But we were excited that's all. We've never heard of anyone transferring to Hogwarts before. My name is Alicia Prewett."

"...Hello.. I'm Hermione Granger?." Hermione said very slowly as she gradually rose to a sitting position.

At that point in time a rather pretty looking girl with long hair and stunning blue eyes came forward. Unlike the outgoing Alicia, she seemed more reserved and athletic in appearance.

"I'm Gwen Morgan. I'm the Captain of the Gryffindor Qudditich team this year. Do you play? Our chaser, William Whelpley broke his arm last week and we need to find a replacement."

"Oh.. No...sorry...I was never very good," Hermione said before looking at the clock on the wall which stated that it was 7:30, "Why are you all up this early, its Sunday morning?"

"We normally do sleep in, its just that Alicia woke up and saw that we had a new arrival. So naturally, she woke us all up to meet you. Did you come from somewhere exciting? Like Beauxbaxtons?" Said a small frail looking girl with glasses who Alicia later on informed Hermione that her name was Bethen Burrows.

According to Alicia, Bethen was rather keen on becoming friends with Alicia and Gwen, but Gwen didn't like Bethen's insistent nagging and Alicia couldn't stand how Bethen tried to imitate her every move.

"Actually... I attended Acumus Academy in Wales." Hermione said remembering Dumbledore's words of warning about revealing too much information.

"I haven't heard of that school before, have you Gwen?" Alicia asked but Gwen was as clueless as she.

"Acumus? Isn't that a really small private school that recently got overtaken by Grindlewald's forces, killing several students and teachers?" Bethen said excited that she recognized something that Gwen and Alicia didn't pick up on.

Gwen smacked Bethen's arm hard, and Bethen let out a loud "ouch" and looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"What was that for?" Bethen whined.

"Sorry that Bethen is so inconsiderate, I know it must be hard to talk about losing your friends." Alicia's tone of voice and comforting hug that followed reminded Hermione strongly of Molly Weasley.

Hermione realized that they thought that some of her friends were killed and that's why she was attending Hogwarts. Eager to play up her role, Hermione put on her best sad expression and took a deep breath.

"It is... but I am sure you didn't mean anything wrong Bethen."

"Of course... I'm sorry... I wasn't thinking. I do this sometimes and I make such a mess of things... oh you have to forgive me? I can't believe I already did something this stupid I-" Bethen rambled on until Hermione cut her off.

"Its alright...really. I forgive you. Unfortunately I have to get ready to go meet the Head Boy." Hermione said with a bit of venom in her voice that didn't go undetected by Alicia.

"How is that unfortunate? Honestly, how is she calling spending a day with Tom Riddle unfortunate?" Alicia said utterly perplexed.

"Um... well I just assumed cause he was in Slytherin that he was...you know, evil?" Hermione hoped that someone would come to her aid.

"I mean... he isn't all that friendly. And he kind of keeps to himself. But he's very handsome, quite the elusive catch. I wouldn't call him evil though. He got an award of special services to the school in his 5th year for Merlin's sake." Alicia spouted defending her obvious crush.

"Right of course. Well, I should probably get dressed and wash up. It was nice to meet all of you, I'll see you at lunch I suppose." Hermione said inching her way towards the bathroom.

"Tell me all about spending the day with Tom. I'm sure it will be marvelous." Alicia said with a big smile.

Hermione quickly shut the door and commenced getting ready. She took as long as humanly possible to shower and dress. Not caring too much about her appearance, she transfigured the one outfit she had to look more like that of the current Hogwarts uniform and breathed deeply.

"_Don't vomit Hermione...don't vomit... you will be fine. You will get through this. Just nod and don't engage in conversation with Voldemort. He can't possibly kill you while Dumbledore is here..." _

"_...He killed Moaning Myrtle though. Oh Merlin, I'm going to die!"_

Hermione glanced at her watch, it was now 8:55. Tom would be outside her portrait in five minutes. She hoped that he wouldn't be able to see right through her, but somehow she knew that it wasn't going to be the case. She would have to be on her guard, and be ready for anything.

Rubbing her wand in her robe pocket, she headed down the stairs of the girl's dormitories, past the few second years who were early risers and out the portrait of the Fat Lady in a garish pink dress.

When Hermione turned back around from shutting the portrait hole. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she met the emerald gaze of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Fear was replaced by nausea which was then replaced by extreme anger.

"Ms. Granger?"

"_I could say those two words right now... a simple 'Avada Kedavra' and Voldemort would be no more."_

"Hermione Granger?"

"_Then of course he'd probably block it and kill me, or I'd get shipped to Azkaban for the rest of my days.."_

"Are you alright Ms. Granger? Ms. Granger!"

Hermione was snapped from her musings when Tom Riddle's shouting of her name became impossible to ignore.

"MS. GRANGER?"

"Oh sorry... I guess I'm still tired that's all." Hermione rubbed her eyes and yawned for dramatic effect.

"That is no excuse for tardiness. Five points from Gryffindor."

"Excuse me? I was not late." Hermione argued.

"Don't test my patience Ms. Granger or I shall be forced to alleviate your house of another five points. It is my duty as Head boy to show you around the school, I expect you to keep up...I don't want to waste my entire day playing chaperone to a mudblood." Riddle said with a cool voice.

He was entirely devoid of emotion, a robot seemed to have more personality and life than Tom Riddle. Hermione wanted nothing more than to hex him where he stood, but knowing that he would kill her without reservation she kept her mouth shut.

"Come along." Riddle said as he took off at a brisk pace down the hall.

His long stride, made Hermione have to somewhat jog to keep up with him. She was determined to not be weak at all in front of him. And if she had to resort to such childish antics as this to do it, than Merlin be damned she would.

"This is the Great Hall. Its where all your meals will be eaten. That is the Slytherin table, the Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Formal dances and special events are held in here as well." Tom rattled off as if he was bored out of his mind.

Hermione pretending to be in awe of the school, of the enchanted ceiling, of everything Riddle was saying. But in truth she was just thinking of the best ways to kill herself to end spending the entire day with Lord Voldemort.

"Dumbledore gave me your schedule. You are in all advanced classes, so I will only be showing you the rooms in which you will be taking your classes. I hope you have a good memory, cause I will only do this once."

"I think I am quite capable of memorizing where to go. But thank you so very much for you lovely tour." Hermione said mimicking his tone perfectly.

"_...And that's because I've gone to school here for six years you dolt!"_ Hermione's thoughts finished.

"Do not think that because you are new Ms. Granger that I am going to be gracious or courteous to you. I am not doing this out of a desire to make your life easier, merely because I am forced to. So if you have any notion about me becoming your fast friend and looking after you here, you are sorely mistaken."

"_Hah! Gracious? Courteous? Lord Voldemort, her friend? Those don't even go together. Honestly, its like he thinks I'm a simpering idiot."_

"What do you find so funny Ms. Granger?" Riddle said while quirking a brow.

Hermione realized that she must have been outwardly smirking. Quickly, biting her tongue to keep from laughing harder. She took a moment to compose herself before answering.

"Nothing. Just that you assumed that I wanted to be your friend. Sadly Mr. Riddle, I hadn't even considered the possibility. I didn't think myself capable of befriending such a self-absorbed elitist. Now, we mustn't be too hard on ourselves. It would never have worked out, best to leave it before it starts, eh?" Hermione said finding an inner strength that would have made Fred and George Proud.

Tom set his jaw in a rigid line, and narrowed his eyes. He wasn't used to people talking back to him, in fact he couldn't stand this girl already and he had only known her for a grand total of thirty minutes. Cursing Dippet for giving him this new found pest, he cracked his knuckles as he balled them into fists at his side.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for insulting the Head Boy." Tom stated matter of factly before continuing on with his tour.

Now he only spoke to her when stating which room it was that they were in and who taught the class. Oddly enough, Hermione found walking in silence with Tom Riddle more disconcerting than talking to him. He made her skin crawl and the hair on the back of her neck prickle. Here she was with an insane murderer of her time, the greatest foe of her best friend, and what was she doing? Receiving a guided tour to Hogwarts.

"You aren't talkative are you?" Hermione said to Tom's back as he was walking slightly ahead of her.

He didn't respond but kept moving towards the Ancient Runes classroom. Hermione found that the prospect of annoying Tom Riddle to be quite enjoyable so she decided to push his buttons a bit more.

"_Let's play up the role of an annoying chatterbox. I lived with Lavender for six years, I think I am capable."_

"Riddle, I know you don't want to be friends. But honestly, I thought you at least capable of carrying on a conversation... Oh don't make me do all the work here. Let's see, What's your favorite color? Let me guess, green? Or is it silver? My favorite color is aquamarine. I guess that's because I like the ocean. Do you like going to the beach Mr. Riddle? No, I don't suppose you do. You are awfully pale you know, you might want to do something about that...I honest-" Hermione rattled on till Tom couldn't take anymore.

"Enough!" He bellowed turning around, his eyes showing his true annoyance, but his face perfectly without emotion.

"I was just being sociable." Hermione said with an obviously fake smile.

"I do not care Ms. Granger if you want to be sociable. If you think me an elitist prick, or if you love the color aquamarine. I just want to get you to Ancient Runes so I can go get some breakfast at the Great Hall and then go back to my common room."

Hermione did her best not to cower, but Riddle was downright frightening. His calm anger was so eerie she felt as if he was the devil himself. Keeping her mouth closed for the rest of the journey to a class she already knew the location to. She kept her eyes focused intently on Riddle's back already beginning to understand how the wheels of his mind turned.

Tom on the other hand, could not figure out that girl for the life of him. Dippet called him into his office last night to tell him to escort around a new student. He had no idea that the new student would also be the biggest nuisance he ever encountered. The worst part of it all was that he could tell she was intelligent. She knew she was being annoying and she got some sick enjoyment out of it. That was a very Slytherinesque quality, but lurking behind him was a Gryffindor. She was both infuriating and interesting at the same time and Tom found that idea very disturbing indeed.

They arrived at the Ancient Runes classroom and he quickly spewed out some facts which she could have sworn were direct quotes from Hogwarts: A History. Nodding politely, she allowed Riddle to lead her back down to the Great Hall.

"_Thank Merlin, I'm free."_ Hermione said as she took in the hall full of chattering students and the scent of freshly cooked bacon.

"Here is where I leave you. Goodbye Ms. Granger." Riddle said quickly before turning on his heel and taking his place at the Slytherin table.

Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table and looked for Alicia and Gwen amongst the swarm of faces. She found them sitting towards the center of the table surrounded by what looked like other seventh years.

"Hermione, here have a seat. Bethen, shove down will you." Alicia said excitedly.

Hermione squeezed herself in between the two girls and smiled.

"So, you survived a morning with Riddle entirely unscathed." A boy with sandy blond hair and an Irish accent said with a charming smile from across the table.

"Not entirely..but I assure you he has far more scratches than me." Hermione replied before filling up her glass with pumpkin juice.

"I'm Conner Finnegan. I here you transferred from Acumus Academy...That's an all girl's school, if I'm not mistaken. With the exception of Riddle, how are you enjoying the male company?" He kept up a slightly flirtatious tone as he spoke which made Hermione blush.

The idea that someone who was probably Seamus's grandfather was hitting on her was also slightly odd. But at this point in time, he was like any other seventeen year old boy, and Hermione was supposed to treat him like one.

"_Be personable. Act normal, don't be the bookworm. You aren't Harry Potter's best friend. You are just Hermione Granger, a transfer student."_

"I haven't had much of it yet, actually. But if they are all like you, I think I'll fare just fine." Hermione smiled back.

Alicia was watching Hermione and Conner's interaction with a great deal of interest. She elbowed Gwen to get her attention and Gwen almost spit out her drink when she saw Conner use his trademark move of tousling his hair.

Conner smiled at her again, but then became deeply engaged in a debate with Gwen over who was going to win the Qudditich World Cup this year. Alicia took this opportunity to question Hermione about her morning's activities.

"So what do you think of Riddle? Isn't he incredible?" Alicia said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"_Choose your words very carefully Hermione. They don't know he's an insane psycho killer... he's not Lord Voldemort, he's just Tom Riddle."_

"He isn't very friendly, or talkative." Hermione said slowly.

"Oh... But, Conner seems to fancy you... Gwen's been mad on him for years, but she'd never admit it. She's extremely stubborn when it comes to dealing with guys, they all think that just because she's a witch she'll never make it big in Quidditch. But she really shut them up this year when she made Captain."

"I am not attracted to Conner." Hermione said defensively.

"I didn't mean that you were... just that, he's a bit of a charmer, that's all."

"Well, thanks for the warning." Hermione said with a smile before returning to her buttered toast.

As Hermione chewed, she looked around the Great Hall. She couldn't see the boy who she had thought was Ron when she was in Hogsmeade. It was probably his Grandfather, or Great Uncle or someone like that. Then a pair of green eyes locked on to hers and a staring match took place.

In one corner, Tom Riddle, the most powerful and dark wizard in history. In the other, Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age. Both of them stubborn and determined, neither willing to back down, they seemed to hold each other's gaze for hours. When in fact it was only seconds, Hermione was the first to look away because her attention was drawn to Conner who was being rather pathetically strangled by Gwen because he insulted her favorite Qudditch team.

Tom was happy that he won dominance over her, but was disappointed that it was because of that stupid Finnegan that he won. He wanted to beat her honestly, to know that she gave in utterly to him. Because only then would he find some peace of mind when it came to Hermione Granger.

_A/N: _Well there you have it. Our initial interaction between Mr. Riddle and Miss Granger. Yes, I know Hermione was slightly ooc here but I wanted her to be that way so there :-P Also, I am going to stop making false deadlines to disappoint you guys with. Because everything is so nuts right now, I am just going to post when I can. When I'm done with this semester, I'll have a lot more time on my hands. But right now, I just can't get the chapters up as quickly as I would like. And on that note: READ AND REVIEW!


	6. A Worthy Opponent

**The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn** by SheWalksWithRavens

A/N: So now that they have finally met, I can have some fun with them. But don't expect them to act lovey dovey at any time soon. And keep in mind that whatever happens, this is a Tom/Hermione romance, so any other characters that may pop in or out are not going to end up with them. That being said, thank you again to the lovely reviews I received. And please continue to **Read and Review**!

**Chapter Five: **_A Worthy Opponent._

After Tom enlightened her to where her classes were, Hermione realized that she didn't have any of the proper books with her, let alone clothing. How was she to explain that to anyone?

"_You see Professor, I came here with only the clothes on my back. Yes that's right, a transfer student without a single possession."_

As she walked back towards her common room she rubbed her temple absentmindedly. Alicia and Gwen had stayed behind in the Great Hall to continue chatting, and were surprised to see that Hermione had felt confident to make it back to the common room on her own.

In retrospect, this was probably not the smartest thing for Hermione to do, but she wasn't worried about outward appearances currently. Right now she was far too concerned with the prospect of being stuck here for the rest of her life.

Quickly changing her mind about going back to the common room, she instead set off for her sanctuary. The library had always been Hermione's favorite secret place. Sure it wasn't a secret that she practically lived there, but in the library Hermione could curl up with a good book in one of the chairs in the back and disappear for a few hours.

Hermione wasn't planning on reading for enjoyment or for an assignment today however. Today she was planning on finding a way on returning to her friends, the ones she left behind without so much as a goodbye. Not that it was her choice to come back to the 1940's.

"_Harry and Ron must be worried sick...They already had Voldemort to be concerned with, they didn't need me to disappear to make their morale any higher._"

**In the present...**

Dumbledore peered curiously at the book that Draco had just set down on his desk. It was very old, that much was obvious, the pages looked like they would crumble under anyone's touch, and the smell was one that could only be achieved by years of sitting forgotten about on a dusty shelf. Dumbledore then looked curiously at the lock. He wordlessly tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. He performed a few quick tests by scanning his wand over the cover, and stopped when he got to the inscription.

"Mr. Malfoy, did you say that you saw Ms. Granger reading this?" Dumbledore said carfully.

"Yes, she also seemed to be writing in it. Terrible I say, destroying school property no doubt."

"That will be all Mr. Malfoy, and on your way out, do please tell Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, to head back to their dormitories as I will not have anything for them tonight."

Draco nodded his blonde head quickly and headed outside. Ron and Harry were not too happy that Dumbledore sent them away, but Harry quickly had reminded Ron that even Dumbledore needed time to think things through.

And that was what Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts was doing. He was thinking about how The Codex of Rowena Ravenclaw had fallen into the hands of a one, Hermione Granger. He looked at the clock, as it ticked closer to midnight. Then when the hands aligned, he said the incantation on the cover and the lock popped open.

Grabbing his phoenix feather quill and dipping it into the ink pot, he quickly scrawled on to the blank page: "Rowena, what have you done?"

"Hello, Albus...I have done what was necessary."

"Where did you send Ms. Granger?"

"I have sent her to where she was needed. She required knowledge from me, and I gave her the ability to learn it."

"Rowena, where is she?"

"She is at Hogwarts, safe and sound...If you do not believe me, I shall show you. For she already has begun to fill up my pages."

A few pages flipped over on themselves and the book began to glow before returning to normal. What appeared before Headmaster Dumbledore, was something rather disconcerting. Rowena Ravenclaw had captured Hermione's exploits and transferred them to the page as if it was a children's storybook.

Long flowing script depicted Hermione's arrival in Hogsmeade, complete with a moving illustration that looked like a cross between a photograph and an oil painting. Dumbledore read curiously as she came in contact with the younger version of himself, and he felt a prickling sensation at the back of his mind as if he could almost recall that event.

"_Hermione is in the past, in 1945... Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley will not be happy about this at all. But I suppose I should show them, when the time is right."_

**In the past...**

Hermione ran her hand over the spines of the books, and nearly had a heart attack when one of them started shrieking at her touch. Standing on her tiptoes she tried to reach the top shelf where the book she needed was lurking. Cursing her genetics for being short, she realized she wouldn't be able to reach it without something to stand on.

She looked amongst the nearby stacks for a step stool or a free chair, but there weren't any. Returning to the shelf where The Founders of Hogwarts: Volume 2 was located, she bit her lip as she tried to formulate another plan on how to get it down. Now, had Hermione been thinking clearly, she would have thought to levitate the book down from the shelf. But since her brain was on the verge of a breakdown, she could only think of the muggle way.

She stretched herself once more to get the book, but was surprised when a hand reached out from behind her, grabbing the book and delicately placing it in her hand. Hermione turned around and found herself unnaturally close to Conner Finnegan. (A/n: Yes you can hate me for not making it Tom.)

"Thank you." Hermione finally managed to say after a few moments of wondering why she was still trapped between Conner and the shelf.

"You're welcome. You know, we do have spells for these sort of things. Unless your goal was to have me see your pathetic struggle, and come to your rescue."

Hermione had to try not to laugh, "_Girls, actually find Conner's lines charming? I have no clue what Gwen sees in him."_

"Yes, you've found me out. I decided to waste twenty minutes of my life attempting to reach a book, just in the off-chance that you were to come into the library, wander all the way to the back and save my day." Hermione said with her best sarcastic voice.

Conner made a low dropping whistle and moved away from Hermione, casually stuffing his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the opposing stacks. Hermione straightened her posture, feeling a thousand times more comfortable now that Conner was a safe distance from her.

"Touche Ms. Granger." Conner said with a swooping bow.

"So Mr. Finnegan," Hermione said picking up on his mock formality, "How did you happen to be in one of the back rows of the library?"

"Well you see Ms. Granger. There was this new student, who had thought to venture up to the common room after eating her meal. Well, being the gentleman that I am, I thought that she might need an escort to find her way back to her room. So you could understand my surprise when I found her in the library of all places."

"So, in other words, Mr. Finnegan you were stalking this new student?"

"...Not stalking, being a good student and offering my services."

"And what services do you have to offer Mr. Finnegan?" Hermione said with a quirk of her brow.

"_I don't know when this conversation became so full of sexual innuendo." _Hermione thought as she mentally slapped herself for flirting with him.

"Well that all depends..." He said as he pushed off from the stacks and took a step towards her.

"Depends on what Mr. Finnegan?" Hermione said unconsciously taking a step back.

"What she wants of me." He said with a bit of a wink before strolling out of the library all together.

Hermione watched him walk away and felt rather puzzled by his behavior. Conner Finnegan, was going to be a problem and she knew it. She needed to get rid of him fast, because if he started hanging around her, she might be found out, and then who knows what would happen. Or what Riddle might do.

Running her hand through her short locks, a new habit she had acquired since arriving here, she walked to the front desk and checked out her book. Walking out the door, she had already opened the book and had begun to read. So naturally, with Hermione's luck, she crashed hard into someone else causing her to stumble backward and drop her book. That someone else, also just had to be Tom Marvolo Riddle. He gave her a death glare, that would cause many to turn and run in the opposite direction but Hermione held her ground.

"Excuse me." Hermione muttered through a clenched jaw before bending down to retrieve her book.

"Watch where you are going Mudblood...what's this we are reading? The Founders of Hogwarts: Volume 2 ?" He said as he peered at the upside down title.

"I wanted to know more about the school I'm attending. Is that a crime?" Hermione said as she had to crane her neck to meet his eyes.

"Unfortunately not. So why are you starting with Volume 2 instead of Volume 1?" Tom questioned while quirking a brow.

"_Lie.. Hermione...lie!"_ Her brain screamed.

"I read Volume 1 over the summer before coming here." Hermione said firmly, but Tom continued to search her eyes.

She felt someone tugging at the reaches of her memories before she shut Tom out.

"_We cannot forget to use occulmency again Hermione." _Her conscience shouted.

He gave her one last surveying look before walking a few paces down the hall. Then over his shoulder he said something that would cause Hermione to lose all hopes of sleep for the next night.

"You know Ms. Granger, that the only copy of The Founders of Hogwarts:Volume 1 was located in the Ministry. Unfortunately, it burned in a fire nearly 30 years ago. So unless you can, let's say, _travel back in time? _Ms. Granger, don't lie to me in the future, ten points from Gryffindor."

Hermione's face turned white, and she almost dropped her book again. Tom Riddle knew, he knew. Hermione wasted no time in running back to the Gryffindor tower and seeking safety amongst the closed curtains of her four poster bed.

a/n: I'm evil. I know this. And this chapter was mostly filler yes, if you read it carefully however, a few important things happen which I need in order to get to the better part of the story. My favorite part has already been written, but I need to get to that point. So read and review! Yay for two chapters posted in one day.


	7. A Misunderstanding

**The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn** by SheWalksWithRavens

A/N: I am sorry for making you guys wait extended periods of time between chapters. Suffice it to say, I have not the time to write that I wished I had. But I am grateful to you all for your patience and for your reviews.

**Encantada**- Your reviews always manage to make me really happy. I actually lack a Beta reader which is why you will probably find grammatical errors in my story. And I apologize to everyone for that. I try my best to get rid of them myself, but you don't always find the mistakes in your own writing. Enjoy the Tom of this chapter.

**404**- I have always found that the most frightening people are those who are insane, intelligent, and eerily calm. Which is what I was going for with Tom.

**Koconut**-I had never even thought of translating my story into French. If you think that there are people who would be interested in it and you have the time, I'd be happy to have you translate it. If you have any more questions about it, email me.

**Anglic Bladez**- I'm glad you enjoy my story. And yes, I know most people would kill me about it being Conner instead of Tom. But later on down the line, there will be plenty of amazing Tom moments.

**Lilpeng1**- I felt that for this story Hermione needs to have an attitude otherwise the Tom/Hermione dynamic would be as charged as its going to be. I'm glad you are liking my story so far.

**Wrathchild**- Aww gee thanks. To clarify, yes the volume was destroyed previously. So that knowledge would be available to Hermione. However, when you are put on the spot and are faced with a wizard who is quite capable of reading your mind its easy to forget such details in a moment of panic.

And thank you to Mrs. Pierre Bouvier, W1cked Angel, Endless-eternal and N.E.W.T.S. . And everyone else for reading. Without further adieu, I give you chapter 6.

**Chapter Six**: _A Misunderstanding_

Hermione trembled like a small child beneath her blankets. Her face was utterly pale, and her stomach threatened to expel its contents at the slightest moment. Never in her life had she been this afraid, not even at the ministry when she fought Bellatrix Lestrange.

"_How much could he have seen? If he knows... Oh god... if he knows about Harry. I am going to die... here in the past." _Hermione's mind cried.

She stayed like this throughout the night, afraid to leave the womb of her bed and afraid to shut her eyes. When the sun rose, Hermione welcomed it but she still could not find the strength to face Tom Riddle again. Her roommates woke roughly an hour later with sleepy yawns and well rested appearances.

They all made their way to the bathroom to ready themselves before heading down to breakfast and were nearly out the door when Gwen realized that Hermione hadn't gotten up yet. Pulling back the curtains, she saw Hermione looking like death himself was staring at her.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Gwen said looking throughly concerned for her new friend.

Hermione's face was blotchy from the tears that had found their way across her cheek in the night, her eyes rimmed by heavy bags with thin veins of red intermingled amongst their whites. Gwen fearing that Hermione had caught an illness, called for Alicia to return to the room.

"Gwen, what's the matter?...Oh... oh my. Hermione are you ill? Do you want me to fetch Madame Bennett?" Alicia said as she fussed about Hermione placing her hand on her forehead to find it in a cold sweat.

Hermione then looked up at them, those two girls who had befriended her without question, what would they think if she were to explain her plight to them? They would think her crazy. No, she was alone in this matter. Figuring it was best to feign illness, she attempted to confirm their suspicions but her voice came out hoarse.

"I...I...don't know what's come over me." She finally managed to say.

"Oh, you poor poor thing. I'll tell Professor Dumbledore. It's a shame to miss your first day of classes and all. But if you are this sick, you should definitely remain in bed." Alicia said softly.

Hermione didn't say anymore and the girls left her room. A few minutes later Professor Dumbledore and a heavy set woman with kind eyes that she assumed to be Madame Bennet came to her side.

"Ms. Granger, tell me. Do you feel queasy at all? Were you hit with any jinxes?" Madam Bennet fussed as she pushed back her sleeves and produced her wand.

She did a few simple tests, and couldn't seem to find anything really wrong with Hermione. She deduced it was a case of nerves as to her first day, and that a calming drought would be in order. When she swept from the room to go retrieve one from the Hospital Wing, Dumbledore took the opportunity to question Hermione.

"Ms. Granger. Do you want to explain to me what has happened that has caused you such unease?"

Hermione looked up at him, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles. And immediately shut her own as she considered how to answer his question.

"_Maybe, just maybe Dumbledore would understand. He didn't think I was crazy when I told him I was future, and he would have the wisdom to deal with this situation_." Hermione reasoned

"Dumbledore... Am I safe in Hogwarts? Will nothing horrible befall me while I reside in this building?" Hermione said, her voice painfully breaking partway through her question.

Dumbledore paused for a moment and drew himself a chair, sitting by her bed. He knew not what had frightened Ms. Granger to this point, but he had a good idea. Truth be told, he didn't entirely trust this girl from the future. But the fear she wore on her face this moment, was more than enough to know that she was in danger and had come here whether she knew it or not for her own protection.

"I assure you Ms. Granger, you are perfectly safe in Hogwarts."

"But...that girl... Myrtle... she died here." Hermione let out in a whisper.

Dumbledore visibly tensed at the mention of a student not two years deceased. How could she have known about such a thing? Perhaps one of the other girls told her, but if she was truly from the future, maybe it had become a legend.

"It was a most unfortunate event that took Myrtle's life, this is true. Ms. Granger...What has happened to you?"

"...He... He knows!" Hermione said, her voice wavering as if she was no longer sure if its strength.

"Who knows, Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore prodded again, his eyes full of concern.

"Him... Voldemort..._Riddle._" She breathed out.

"Are you certain Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore said firmly.

"...He knows.. He knows, I'm not safe here. I can't stay here... I need to go home." Hermione repeated to herself, like a sick sort of mantra.

"Ms. Granger, I assure you that I am working my hardest to find a way for you to return to your time. But until then you must remain here, where you shall be quite safe. I do not know the full details of what Voldemort was like in your time, but in this time... he is only Tom Riddle. Though that might not be the comfort that you sought, keep in mind he is not yet that man. Now, I will not permit you to remain hidden away in your dormitories. You will attend your first day of classes Ms. Granger, and that is final." Dumbledore said definitively.

Hermione sat up in the bed slowly after Dumbledore's robes disappeared behind the dormitory door. Cradling her head in her hands, her body was racked with silent sobs.

"_How could Dumbledore ask this of me? ... But he is right. I cannot hide in here forever. Harry wouldn't have hid, Harry would have done something about this. And I am an intelligent witch, just as capable as Voldemort. And I will make him know it, I will make him so afraid to do anything that he will back away." _Hermione resolved.

Throwing aside her bed covers she performed a hasty toilette. When she returned to her bed, she saw a satchel with a note on it awaiting her.

Dear Ms. Granger,

I do believe that you will need these if you are to attend your classes.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione opened the satchel and looked at the spines of her spellbooks along with a few quills and pieces of parchment inside. Dumbledore truly thought of everything, and he knew exactly the words to say to get Hermione to overcome her fears. No wonder he would go on to become the most beloved Headmaster in Hogwarts history.

She smiled and took in a deep breath before slinging the bag over her shoulder. Hermione's first class had been Herbology, but as that was now drawing to a close her next class was NEWT level Arithmancy. It was a subject she had particularly excelled at and enjoyed in her own time, and she had no doubt that she would find it equally as fascinating now. Hurrying out the portrait hole, Hermione was determined to make it to Arithmancy on time.

Running at full speed towards the classroom, Hermione was almost out of breath by the time she reached it. Anxious to be the first one in the room she pushed the door open to be met with thirty shocked glances. Her eyes drifted to the clock on the wall to find out that she was still 5 minutes late. Her mouth formed a slight "o" of realization before a blush crept into her cheeks.

"Excuse me, why are you interrupting my lesson?" Said a hard-nosed looking wizard of his late forties at the front of the room, Professor Wexler.

"I... My name is Hermione Granger, I'm a transfer student and I'm in this class." Hermione said taking a few more steps into the room.

"Yes, and you are late. 5 points from...Gryffindor is it? Let that be a warning to you Ms. Granger. Next time you will receive a detention regardless of if you are new or not. Now please take a seat so that you will not interrupt my lesson any further." He snapped before pointing to the only available seat in the room, the one next to Tom Riddle.

**Back to the future...**

Dumbledore was roused by loud banging outside his door. He quickly put on his robe and grabbed his wand unlocking it. On the other side were two very determined friends, a one Mr. Harry James Potter and a one Ronald Bilius Weasley. The latter of the two looked beet red and angry. The other seemed infinitely more calm accept for the spark that was in his eyes.

"WewannaknowwhatthatbookdidwithHermione!" Ron shouted at once.

"Mr. Weasley! Please refrain from yelling at this hour." Dumbledore said in a stern voice, gesturing to the portraits of former headmasters who all looked upset at this late night disturbance.

"Please Professor, we know that there was something you didn't tell us earlier. Hermione is our best friend, we want to know what's happened to her." Harry said calmly.

"Perhaps, you both should have a seat." Dumbledore said while ushering them to his desk.

Dumbledore briefly stroked his beard and glanced at the book pulling it forward and placing it in front of them. Ron started to peer at the pages before Dumbledore's hand gently rested atop them preventing him for reading any text.

"Before, you look at this. I will assure you that Ms. Granger is perfectly safe and in good hands." Dumbledore then removed his wrinkled hand giving them access to the large volume.

Ron and Harry's eyes widened as they read. Questioning Dumbledore at the beginning on how this was possible, then finally just becoming enraptured in the life of their friend. But nothing prepared them for seeing Tom Riddle with Hermione. And it was in actuality Harry who flung the book away in anger.

"You left her to...to..him?" Harry said as rage burned in his emerald eyes.

"Mr. Potter I ask you to remain calm. Tom Riddle is not going to harm Ms. Granger from what I have seen I do not believe he has any intention of doing so." Dumbledore said as he retrieved the book from the floor carefully setting it on his desk and locking it once more.

"Professor how can you say that knowing what he is! He's Voldemort!" Harry was now shouting directly at his Headmaster and Ron was taken a back by his outburst.

"He isn't the Voldemort we know yet. Besides, there is no where safer for Ms. Granger to be than within the walls of Hogwarts. I think it is best if you return to your dormitories. This has been a lot to deal with, and you may return tomorrow night and every night following to check on the progress of Ms. Granger once you've had proper time to think this over."

Ron nodded to Harry and practically dragged him from the room. Never before had he seen Harry so worked up over something, not even after Sirius's death was he this angry. But then again this was Hermione, their Hermione in the hands of his worst enemy and he could do nothing to help her.

**Let's do the time warp again...**

Hermione had felt rather pleased with herself having been able to answer every question Professor Wexler asked of her and then some. The only competition she found in the class was from Tom Riddle, but he did not seem to be as eager to share the answer as she was. Easily falling back into her old routine of being a bookworm know it all, Hermione smiled.

"_Well at least my education isn't going to falter because of this."_ Hermione thought positively.

Her overall good mood was ruined when the class ended and she found herself walking next to a certain young dark lord. Up until then she had almost forgotten, as she was sure Dumbledore had intended, that Riddle knew her secret.

"_Should I confront him about it? Or should I just pray that he never speaks of it?"_ Hermione mused biting her lip in deep concentration.

A few feet away Tom Riddle was getting a great deal of entertainment from watching the different expressions washing over her face. Though there were no outward signs of his amusementon the inside he found Ms. Hermione Granger to be quite the piece of work.

Hermione had finally reached her decision. She took a deep breath, turned to face Tom Riddle and grabbed hold of his arm to make him stop as well. It took a moment for her to register what she just did, and another to realize the fact that she was holding on to his arm.Riddle quirked a brow at her and looked down at her hand in disgust. Hermione quickly pulled it away and took another deep breath to compose herself.

"Riddle, I'd like to speak to you." Hermione said her voice quaking slightly.

"Pity that the feeling isn't mutual." Riddle replied with his same level tone.

"Just about...last night, when you.." Hermione started but then realized that they were drawing curious stares from the people around them.

"Out with it Granger, I haven't got all day." Riddle said as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Look, will you meet me at the Astronomy Tower tonight so that we can discuss this little predicament without being overheard." Hermione looked up at him with pleading eyes.

Riddle gave her a surveying glance, his eyebrows furrowing together for a moment before he raised the corner of his mouth in a small smirk and walked away.Hermione looked up at the ceiling in frustration.

"_Why did you have to go and do that? Stupid stupid Hermione! Not only did you arrange to meet him, you also arranged to meet him in a place where if you are to be attacked no one will hear you scream. Bravo, good show Hermione!" _She said mentally kicking herself over and over.

Once she reached the staircase, she didn't hear Alicia and Gwen come up from behind her and call her name, twice. In fact, she had no idea that they were trying to talk to her until Gwen finally reached out and smacked Hermione.

"Oww...what was that for?" Hermione said as she rubbed her arm which she was convinced would bruise, Gwen certainly hit hard for a girl.

"We've been calling your name for the past five minutes, Silly." Alicia said with her always perky voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just must have been distracted." Hermione said giving them a small smile.

"Tom Riddle can most certainly be distracting." Alicia said with a smile and a wink.

"Excuse me!" Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Bethen heard you talking to him outside Arithmancy...she in fact heard a great deal." Gwen explained.

"She what!" Hermione said her eyes nearly popping out of her sockets.

"_When I see Bethen, I am going to strangle her." _Hermione thought.

"Its nothing to be ashamed of. Lots of girls have crushes on Riddle. Just...none are so forward as to ask him to the Astronomy Tower, let alone after being here for two days." Alicia said smirking.

"I didn't ask him up to the Astronomy Tower to-" Hermione started but Gwen cut her off.

"Don't lie to us, Hermione. If you like Riddle that's fine, just admit to it."

"I don't like Riddle!" She shouted in response.

Hermione wanted to die right then and there because Tom Riddle chose that precise moment to walk by. He raised a brow at Hermione, and she smacked her forehead inwardly stabbing herself a thousand times over. Alicia and Gwen noticed this and started giggling. Alicia put an arm around Hermione and steered her away to her next class.

"Come on Mrs. Riddle, wouldn't want you to miss another class." Gwen joked.

"_Why? Why life are you so cruel?" _

Hermione didn't want to meet Riddle in the Astronomy Tower tonight, she knew he'd have something to say about what he overheard and she really didn't want to hear it. Throwing herself into her classes full force to forget about what happened, she dreaded the hour in which she would have to come face to face with the Dark Lord.

**A/N: **_Well there you have it. Hermione has gotten herself into a bit of a pickle, and next chapter we get to see how she can get herself out of it. Some of you may wonder why I keep including what is happening in the present, but let me just say it will all make sense soon enough. So please review! _


	8. The Deafening Buzz

**The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn by SheWalksWithRavens**

A/N: Are you all going to have heart attacks because I update again and I haven't made you wait a month for a chapter? Hopefully not, because I like you all and I want you to stick around. Yeah, this chapter was just too much fun to write so I hope you all love it. Thanks for the reviews, opening my inbox to see a bunch waiting for me makes me very happy.

**Shadowglove-** Yeah, I thought Harry would act irrationally. I mean, after all that's his best friend with his worst enemy who is an insane psycho killer. And maybe Tom took the invitation the wrong way, then again maybe he didn't. You'll have to wait and see :-P

**Blackheartz**- You know, I wrote half this chapter at one point and the other half at the other. And for some reason I felt like being really humorous and torturing dear Hermione when I was writing the latter. So I am glad you laughed.

**Mrs. Pierre Bouvier**- That's funny. I actually named her Madam Bennett cause I had just gotten home from watching Pride & Prejudice. I recommend seeing it and reading the book as well if you haven't already, they are both marvelous.

**LBDAVVWF4E**- That's an interesting user name right there. Anyhoo, thanks, I'm glad you like my story. As for what they get up to in the Astronomy Tower... well like I said earlier you'll have to wait to find out.

**Angelic Bladez- **Should I fear for my life and invest in some bullet proof armor? Or at least computer monitor proof? And don't worry typos happen to the best of us.

**luv sean faris**- I'm glad you enjoyed it enough to read it in one sitting. And I don't understand the phrase happy as a clam either. But if you keep on giving me splendid reviews I'll be as happy as a clam!

**HorseLoverTw-** Glad you enjoy my story, I am fond of it as well. And I hope I didn't keep you waiting long for that elusive next chapter.

**404-** I am glad I balanced that well. Pheeww. Thanks for the review and enjoy this one.

To everyone else, please review, it honestly does make my day and it encourages me to update faster knowing that people are wanting to read it. And without any further adieu, enjoy the story folks. (I still don't own anything)

**Chapter Seven**: _The Deafening Buzz_

Even though Hermione did everything in her power to ignore the rumors that were already flying around about her and Tom Riddle, she couldn't. Every step she took in the hallway the tale of their encounter this morning only seemed to get worse.

"Did you hear, Tom Riddle is planning to elope with that new Gryffindor girl tonight?" Said an excited looking 1st year from Hufflepuff.

"That's not what I heard, I heard that Herminny Garanger is a very loose girl and that she just wants to seduce Riddle into her bed."

Hermione naturally felt the vomit rise in her throat at that and hurried quickly back to her dormitories. She would have remained there for the rest of the evening if Gwen and Alicia hadn't dragged her, literally all the way to the Great Hall for dinner. They situated Hermione between them, causing Bethen to pout.

Ever since Hermione had arrived, they had shoved her aside. And she had thought that after sharing the gossip with Alicia this morning about her and Tom Riddle that Alicia would stop being her friend at once. It was common knowledge that Alicia fancied Riddle, and Bethen was rather surprised at how well she was taking the situation.

"So, what are you planning on wearing?" Alicia said with wide-eyes.

"I guess...this?" Hermione said gesturing to her uniform.

"Oh no you really mustn't, the uniforms are so conservative and definitely not right for a date."

Hermione spit out her pumpkin juice in horror all over Connor who had been sitting across from her. He brushed away the speckles of liquid from his cheeks with his sleeve giving Hermione a look of pure confusion while she desperately tried to hide her face from view in her hands.

"_Are they trying to give me a heart attack?" _Her brain shouted.

"Oy, Hermione, you are supposed to swallow your drinks not spit them at innocent bystanders!" Connor teased.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to...it just kinda came out..." Hermione said giving him a sheepish grin.

"Its alright, if anyone is going to be spitting up on me, at least it is someone like you."

Connor flashed her a charming grin and waggled his eyebrows. Hermione couldn't help but laugh along with Alicia and Gwen. But the eruption of laughter at the Gryffindor table drew the attention of the other houses as well. And soon a certain Tom Riddle took notice as well. He made up his mind right then and there if he was going to take up Hermione on the offer.

After dinner the girls once more dragged Hermione back to the dorm room. She tried to escape, but Gwen was really strong and held her firmly in place while Alicia applied rouge and Bethen did her hair. If only Parvati and Lavender could see her now, or Ron and Harry. They'd be shocked to find underneath the book worm exterior was a girl. Not a drop-dead gorgeous girl that men fall over themselves for, but one worth taking a second glance at.

"You know that this is all pointless don't you? I don't like Tom Riddle." Hermione managed to say before her lips were attacked by the lipstick brush.

"Yeah, yeah and Tom Riddle is evil and the Easter Bunny is real." Gwen said while rolling her eyes.

"Actually that's tru-" Hermione started to say when she was cut off by Alicia and Bethen's collective squeal.

"Oh, I do love my work." Alicia said triumphantly.

"No! Oh Merlin, what have you done?" Hermione's face fell as she took in her appearance.

"_If Riddle didn't think I liked him already, he most certainly is going to now."_

"Now off with you, Tom Riddle likes punctual girls. Or so I heard in the girl's bathroom one day. Anyway, its almost 8, so you should hurry." Bethen said with a glazed look.

"I don't want Tom Riddle to like me." Hermione protested as they shoved her out the portrait hole.

"Yeah and Gwen isn't insanely mad for Connor." Alicia said loudly.

Unfortunately for both Gwen and Alicia, Connor was in the common room playing a game of exploding snap. Needless to say, he was rather distracted and was badly singed. After seeing the murderous glare that Gwen was giving her, Alicia ran at a full sprint up the stairs and locked herself in the bathroom.

"Hide all you want Alicia Prewett! But the minute you come out here I am going to tear you limb from limb!" Gwen shouted while banging on the door.

Hermione had been muttering her plan of action to herself which had become her mantra.

"Riddle...if you tell anyone what you saw I'll tell the world what you have done. Riddle...if you tell anyone what you saw I'll tell the world what you have done. Riddle...if you tell anyone what you saw I'll tell the world what you have done. Riddle...if you tell anyone what you saw I'll tell the world what you have done..." Hermione repeated.

She didn't notice the giggles that followed her, nor the whispers, or the pattering of leather soles in the hall behind her. But she most certainly did notice when a gaggle of girls stood around the corner of the Astronomy Tower.

Hermione climbed the ladder slowly, swallowing the large lump that had found its way into her throat as she reached the top. What met her eyes, was a great deal of... nothing. Tom was nowhere in sight, and Hermione felt like a fool.

"_Of course he wasn't going to come you idiot. He hates you, and if he came the entire school would think you were an item."_ Hermione turned to walk back to the door, when the hairs on the back of her neck stood erect.

"You see Ms. Granger, curiosity has gotten the better of me I am afraid." Tom said slowly in a mere whisper.

She could feel the warmth of his breath on her ear, and it sent a chill down her spine. She turned around expecting to meet his eyes but she found in the seconds it required for her to turn around he had already moved back to the edge of the tower.

"Did you ever hear of the expression, 'curiosity killed the cat'?" Hermione said slowly.

"Planning on killing me Granger? Did you lure me up here so you could push me off the tower and watch my body break upon the ground below?" Tom had moved from his position and was drawing closer to her.

"No, but now that you mention it, it sounds rather appealing." Hermione took a step backward.

"Then go ahead..." He whispered a smirk playing at the corner of his lips as Hermione took another step backward.

"Don't tempt me Riddle. I don't think anyone could hold me responsible for my actions." Hermione replied, but when she went to move backward again she found that he had effectively backed her up against the wall.

"There's no where to run now Granger. Unless you would care to jump, but we all know...you don't have it in you. So do me a favor, and tell me why you just had to meet me tonight." Riddle's voice was eerily calm, his eyes boring deep holes into her own.

"I...I...last night you said..." Hermione stammered.

"I said a lot of things last night Ms. Granger, you may have to clarify."

"When you said that I wa-" Hermione started to say when she was cut off by Riddle's hand pressing over her mouth.

"Did you hear that?" He whispered to her.

Hermione shook her head. And he made a motion for her to be silent, while he drew his wand.

"Apparecium!" He shouted.

The shadows that had clung to the corner of the Astronomy tower, fell away to reveal three scared looking sixth year Slytherins; a tall pretty blonde girl who reminded her of Malfoy, a pale girl with a hook nose, and quite possibly the prettiest girl Hermione had seen at Hogwarts.

"What gives you the right to be out of bed this hour?" Tom demanded striding towards them.

"We...were just-" The tall blonde began.

"You were just eavesdropping on me and another student. 10 points from Slytherin, and head back to your common room or I shall be forced to assign you all detention." Tom cut her off.

"But, Tom you are taking points from your own house. That's ridiculous." Said the beautiful one, as she eyed him up and down.

"_So, she has a crush on Riddle. That's rich."_ Hermione smirked outwardly as she watched the exchange.

"What's ridiculous, Bellatrix, is that you dare to question the judgement of your Head boy." He gave her a glare which caused her to shake before she gestured to the other girls and they all disappeared out the door.

"Well, I think I've had quite enough commotion for tonight...I should get back to my common room." Hermione started for the door but was spun around forcefully by Tom and forced to look into his eyes.

"Not until you tell me Granger, why you needed to meet me up here." Tom held her firmly but not so hard that she would bruise.

"I came to ask you to not tell anyone what you may have gathered from rudely invading my own thoughts the other day." Hermione whispered.

"And why ever should I do that? If I did in fact "invade" your thoughts." Tom smirked.

"Because...if you do not, Tom Riddle. I shall the world your secrets. I don't think you'd enjoy for them to be exposed." Hermione said gaining confidence.

Tom let go of her and let out a joyless laugh, he thought she was playing with him. Hermione bit down hard, clenching her jaw as she stared him down. When he stopped laughing he circled her drawing her body quickly back into his own as he whispered in her ear.

"You don't know anything...brave foolish little Gryffindor."

"I believe," Hermione said turning around, and standing on her toes, so that she could lean her body against his and whisper into his ear as he had done to her, "That it is for me to judge, _Voldemort."_

She felt him go ridged against her, and she didn't wait to find out what his reaction was going to be, quickly making her way out the door. Hermione had never run that fast until tonight, and she was surprised if she didn't make a world record dash from the Astronomy Tower back to her own dormitories. When she fell on to her bed, her heart was still pounding.

"_Its just because I ran a mile in under five minutes." _Hermione reasoned.

Ten minutes later her blood was still racing.

"_I just am not used to such exertion."_ Hermione justified.

An hour later, her pulse hadn't slowed.

"_What is wrong with me? How could I have just said that to Riddle? How could I have just done that to Riddle? UGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!" _

Hermione pulled her pillow up to her face and screamed. Then taking a series of deep breaths, she fell into an uneasy sleep. Her dreams were hardly pleasant, but no where near as pleasant as the rumors that would await her tomorrow, or the retaliation of a certain Dark Lord.

_A/N: So there you have it. Chapter seven. And I know a bunch of you wanted something to happen atop the Astronomy tower, but I am sorry it had to be this way and you'll see why. Also, I made Bellatrix a bit older than she actually is according to Rowling because it will suit my purposes better. So please read and review, because I adore getting them. Until next time... muahahaha_


	9. Let's Be Sociable

**The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn** by SheWalksWithRavens.

A/N: Yay I'm over 50 reviews, so thank you to everyone who took the time out to review. As I look back at chapters, I catch the omission of words from sentences, the use of the wrong spelling of a word etc. And I ask you all to forgive this because generally I don't have time to edit my stories. Now to thank my reviewers:

**luv sean faris**- I think "tension so thick you could cut it with a knife" makes more sense than happy as a clam. But I am not making you wait another month for a chapter so relax. And something did happen up there, just not something that you might have wanted.

**Blackheartz-** Yeah, I love when I laugh out loud at something on the computer and the people I'm in the room with think I'm nutters. Tis a good time.

**HorseloverTW**- Bellatrix is creepy, and she'll gain more importance as the story goes on. So be prepared for more creeptacular moments.

**W1cked Angel-** I think I wrote that particular scene confusingly and I'm sorry. Yes Bellatrix is black-haired, she was the last one of the three girls I mentioned. So when I was referring to the beautiful one I meant Bellatrix. Because according to Rowling, Bellatrix used to be quite fetching in her day.

**Angelic Bladez-** As someone who might potentially be on the receiving end of that violence, I have to agree with it being a bad idea lol And I'm pretty sure I won't end up dead at the end of the story, though people might want to kill me off mid-way through.

**Shadowglove- **Interesting cobra analogy/metaphor thing. I personally would like to consider myself a balance of good and evil but eh what can I do? Let us just say there will be a heck of a lot more 'dancing' going on between them before the end.

And special thanks to: **Emi-Bum, Mrs. Pierre Bouvier, Bonga Beans, 404 and Bundles-'o-joy.**

So I don't own a thing. I'm just a penniless college student.

**Chapter Eight**- _Let's be Sociable_

Dumbledore was not surprised when Harry and Ron showed up at his office the next night to peruse Hermione's adventures in the book. However, he had taken a glance before their arrival and thought it best that they avoid seeing Hermione's tet-a-tet with Tom Riddle. Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled as he thought of the possibilities that could occur there. Of course, he was first and foremost concerned about returning Hermione Granger safe in sound to her rightful place in time. But he had already felt strange ripples in his memory, a sign that she was changing the future whether she knew it or not with her actions.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir. We'd like to read up on 'Mione." Harry said as he knocked on the door.

"Mr. Potter, I am very afraid that this will have to wait until tomorrow night, as I am attending to a very urgent matter." Dumbledore said gently but firmly enough to make Harry and Ron bow their heads and leave his office.

Dumbledore returned to his book as he watched the scene upon the Astronomy Tower unfold. Yes, not letting Mr. Potter and Mr. Wesley view this was a most wise decision. His interest was held until the page was turned to find that the rest of the book had yet to be written. He shut it securely and placed it in his desk drawer.

**Through the sands of time...**

Time seemed to pass quickly and Hermione had found that she was quite a bit ahead of the rest of the students. Except Tom Riddle of course. Hermione had never known someone to possess such knowledge effortlessly. Of course, he too like Hermione was a book worm, but he was capable of so much more that she could ever dream of.

Weeks seemed to pass by, and Hermione found herself becoming used to her new life and gradually forgetting details about the other. That isn't to say that she didn't long for her parents or Harry and Ron at times, but she was finding her own way with new friends like Gwen and Alicia. She had successfully managed to avoid Tom Riddle outside of classes, but she had begun to realize that maybe she wasn't the only one doing the avoiding.

It was on a Friday afternoon when Hermione found herself perched outside on a garden bench, her homework spread across her lap as she stretched out her legs along the benches' length when she became in possession of some rather interesting information. Of course Hermione was never meant to have heard it, and if they had known that she had she would be in trouble.

"...The Knights of Walpurgis are to meet this Saturday evening at 12 pm in the Room of Requirement." Came a hushed whisper.

"Did he say what about?" Another answered.

"No, but I figure it is about something important. Maybe something he has planned for the Halloween Social..." Returned the first.

Then Hermione could hear no more, for the two speakers had drifted away and Hermione did not dare to move from her position lest they take notice of her.

"_The Knights of Walpurgis? Where have I heard that name before..."_ Hermione mused as she played with her quill.

Something equally as disturbing as this unknown group, was the idea of a Halloween social. Hermione had not attended a dance since her Yule Ball in 4th year and she was lucky then that Viktor had asked her. She didn't even have Ron now to ask her ask a last resort.

Hermione packed up her things and headed up to the common room when the sun started to set. Most were already inside, engaging in exploding snap or talking about quidditch. When Hermione entered, Gwen and Alicia immediately ran over to her leaving an upset Bethen in their wake.

"Oh Hermione, have you heard?" Alicia squealed.

"No...but I have a feeling you are going to tell me anyway."

"We have a special Hogsmeade trip tomorrow. Dumbledore told us just this afternoon. Its so we can pick out outfits for the Social. I am so excited, I don't know what to do with myself." Alicia beamed.

"She's been like this since this afternoon. I can't take much more of it Hermione, please make it stop." Gwen pleaded.

"Oh quiet you. She's just angry cause I let it slip to Connor that she liked him, not that everyone else in the world didn't know. And now she's afraid that he won't ask her to the social." Alicia said, words flowing from her mouth without a thought as to the fact that Connor was in the room.

Gwen smacked Alicia upside the arm effectively silencing her. Before turning to survey Hermione's appearance. She had potential, they found that out the night they used her as a human doll on her "date" with Tom Riddle.

"Say Hermione, do you know which boy you want to ask you to the dance?" Gwen queried.

"I hadn't even thought about going actually.." Hermione said slowly.

"WHAT! What do you mean you aren't going to the Social? Everyone goes to the Social! Are you worried about not finding a date? You shouldn't be, you can be quite pretty you know. And Bethen has managed to get a date every year, so you should have no trouble." Alicia spewed again.

Bethen hearing this comment, stormed out of the common room with tears in her eyes. Ever since Hermione had arrived, Alicia and Gwen had been nothing but mean to her. But that would all change...

"I don't even have money for a dress, Alicia." Hermione said in a whisper.

"Don't be silly. I have plenty, you can pay me back when you can. The Social is so much fun, but it isn't entirely formal of course. The Winter Ball is a formal event. I can't wait for you to see it, and I hope they get the band from last year. They were so good, and the singer was a real dreamboat." Alicia swooned.

"Honestly, it isn't that bad...its actually quite fun, Hermione. You have to come. And if you don't like it, you can feign sick and retreat back to your books." Gwen goaded.

And that's how Hermione found herself in Lady Pippa's with Gwendolyn & Alicia (Bethen had been left behind yet again), a popular boutique that had disappeared by Hermione's time. It was actually a rather decent shop, full of fashionable clothing for a daily basis in the front, and formal clothing in the back.

Lady Pippa herself was a witch in her late thirties with the looks of Grace Kelly and the style of Audrey Hepburn. In other words, she was a witch with looks and class. She beamed at the girls as they entered to the slight tinkling sound of bells on the door handle.

"Good Morning ladies, you are here for the Halloween Social are you not?" She said softly.

"Yes we are." Alicia responded happily.

"Of course...come right this way." She said gesturing for them to follow her through an archway into a smaller room full of beautiful gowns.

Hermione fingered the material of a silver gown that fell all the way to the floor and fell in love with it. That was until she saw the price tag of course, it was a fickle sort of love. Gwen cleared her throat giving Hermione a puzzled look before she took her over to a bunch of much shorter and less formal gowns.

"Hermione, honestly. How do you plan to dance in that?" Gwen said rolling her eyes.

"Well...aren't we just waltzing?" Hermione said confused.

"Oh...merlin's beard no. I mean... the opening dance is usually a bit more formal, but you can't swing dance in that." Gwen explained as she pulled out a short sleeved black dress and pushed it in Hermione's direction.

"Swing dance?" Hermione said as her eyes bulged out of her head.

"Yeah, you know the fun kind of dancing..." Gwen said as she bopped her head did a quick step and went back to browsing the racks.

"_Hermione old girl, what have you gotten yourself into?"_ She muttered in her head as she held the dress up against her body in front of the full length mirror.

"Oh Hermione, don't wear that. Its all wrong for you, you'll look so pale. Gwen, never pick out clothing for her again. Lets see... you have good shoulders, but you aren't too tall. Hmm... Pippa, have you got anything she can move in?" Alicia said.

"I know just the thing..."

Pippa returned with a beautiful brown dress with a floral print. It was made of a silky fabric and flowed at the bottom to the knee. Along with it she handed Hermione a brown matching cardigan that had a lovely floral broach pinned to it. She showed Hermione to a fitting room, and slipped the dress over her head. Biting her lower lip she walked out to meet three astounded faces.

"Hermione you look..."

"So..."

"...Lovely." Pippa finished.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and did feel rather good about the dress. It wasn't too revealing, but she felt pretty which was a strange occurrence in the life of Hermione Jane Granger.

"She'll take it. Just add it to my bill. But we'll also need a pair of shoes, and matching under bloomers."

Hermione felt almost giddy now that she had the perfect dress for the dance. Too bad, she couldn't swing dance if her life depended on it, but at last she wouldn't be out of place. She couldn't stop thanking Alicia for the dress, and insisted she would pay her back. Alicia had settled on a pretty fuzzy eggplant off-the-shoulder sweater and black skirt, while Gwen had gone for a practical little black dress that complimented her athletic figure.

As they sat in the Three Broomsticks enjoying their butter beer, Connor came over and sat down with them. Alicia nudged Gwen in the arm as if to have her hint about the dance but Gwen furiously shook her head.

"So ladies, got a lot of shopping done?" Connor indicated the large bags that they had under the table.

"Yes, in fact we had bought our dresses for the dance." Hermione responded.

"Speaking of the dance, Gwen doesn't have a date yet, does she?" Alicia said as Gwen grew increasingly furious.

"Yes, its quite horrible with it being only a week away." Hermione continued only to receive a large stomp on her foot.

"Oh..." Connor said shortly.

It was at this point when William Norwood, the Captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team approached the table. He gave everyone a nervous wave, before clearing his throat to get the attention of Gwen.

"Gwendolyn... well... Hi." He said stuttering terribly.

"Yes, William?" She said with a friendly smile.

Gwen could be nice off the quidditch pitch to her non-Slytherin competitors. And all around William was a good guy, even if he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

"I...was...wondering...if you...would..erm go to the social with me?" He finally spat out.

All heads turned from William to Gwen, who looked at Connor, who looked confused. Then Gwen after waiting for a moment, put her face into the mask of a perfect smile.

"Of course William. There is no one else I'd rather go with. In fact...would you mind walking me back to the Castle." She said beaming and ignoring Connor.

"I'd love to!" William said before taking Gwen's bags from her and offering him her arm.

Connor watched them leave and set his jaw before turning to Hermione and giving her a winning smile that would have made her swoon had he not been her friend's crush. She felt her cheeks redden as she became uncomfortable and looked to Alicia for help.

"So, Hermione. Would you want to go to the Social with me?" He said with a wink.

Alicia let out the breath she had been holding the entire time and smacked her forehead into the table. Hermione looked really confused, then nauseous. And she stood up quickly, Connor following suit.

"Listen, I can't go. I mean.. I can't go with you. I'm sorry." Hermione picked up her bags and dashed outside.

Connor took one look at Alicia who was still smacking her head into the table, before chasing after Hermione.

"Hermione! Hermione, wait!" He shouted.

Hermione finally halted outside the antique shop. She looked back at him with pure frustration. Connor took a moment to catch his breath, his face flushed from exertion.

"Yes?" She said slowly.

"Why won't you go with me? Is it because of Gwen? I thought she wanted to go with me, but she said yes to William, so I guess she didn't. Anyway, I just thought we could go as friends." He said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"_If he just wants to go as friends...I don't see the problem. I mean... Gwen said she'd go with William."_

"Alright. I'll go with you." Hermione said finally.

Connor gave her a huge hug lifting her off the ground, with which Hermione gave a bit of a squeal and put her back down. Waggling her eyebrows at her, he quickly ran back to the Three Broomsticks to get his coat.

Hermione looked at the display in the Antique Shop window, she was entranced by the snow globe that contained a perfect couple dancing around in a circle in the enchanted moonlight. She was so absorbed in their perfect waltz, that she failed to notice Tom Riddle watching her from the street. He was about to approach her, when Connor returned and began to escort her up to the castle.

Tom headed across the street anyway to see what it was that held Hermione's attention so well. He was surprised to see the snow globe, but smirked none-the-less. He tilted his head back as he looked up at the cloudy sky. It wasn't going to snow yet, it was still too early, even for Scotland. But rain, that was a definite possibility. He straightened his Hogwarts tie and smoothed his robes before heading back to the castle. Tom Riddle had a date to catch.

A/N: Next chapter will be the dance. I wanted to make the Halloween dance informal because I figured that in this time, it would be more fun to have swing dancing...so sue me. And I apologize for the lack of Tom in this chapter. But you'll see him plenty in the next one. Until then, read and review m'dears.


	10. With One Single Look

The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn by SheWalksWithRavens

A/N: I know I've made you all wait an extremely long time for this chapter and I'm really sorry about that. I just have far too much going on creatively and in my personal life at the moment. But I am not going to make you delay any longer, you will find personal responses to reviewers after this chapter. Take the time out to review you guys and offer suggestions or criticism its all fair game. I don't own anything, I think that's a given. The song, "The Graveyard Waltz" that one is mine though. I hope you enjoy. Also, I had to split this chapter up because it got to be too long. It will be posted tomorrow.

**Chapter Ten:** _With One Single Look_

By the time they reached the castle, Hermione didn't have any second thoughts about going to the dance with Connor. He was fun to be around and he was a friendly face in a sea full of strangers that would be surrounding her. Her stomach however was growing increasingly nervous about having to swing dance, I mean, what kid in 1997 knew how to dance swing?

"So, I'll catch you up later..." Connor said once he had seen Hermione safely inside the main hall and on her way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Yes, of course." Hermione gave him a quick wave and began to walk back down the hall, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

That smile soon faded when she saw Tom Riddle walking directly towards her. Hermione hoped that they would both go their separate ways as had been their pattern of late, but he was only getting closer. He had almost walked into her before he took a step to the side and kept going. Hermione wasn't going to give him a chance to make another remark so she sped towards the staircase. She didn't notice how when Tom walked by her, his wand shot out briefly from the cuff of his robes and he muttered a spell sending the bracelet she wore to the floor.

"Ms. Granger." He called after her, once she had reached the stairs.

Hermione looked up at the sky, wondering what she did to deserve this one before she turned around to see Tom Riddle holding out her bracelet.

"You dropped this. You should be more careful in the future." He said cooly but his eyes were searching hers to the point of where she became uncomfortable.

"Thanks." Hermione said quickly clasping her bracelet back on, not exactly knowing how it fell off.

"Listen...Gr- Hermione, I thought since you were new here that you probably wouldn't have a date to the dance. And that as Head Boy, I should set an example and take you as my date." Tom said confidently.

Hermione however set her hands on her hips, and gave him a glare usually only reserved for her spats with Ron. When Tom saw that look he knew he had miss-spoken and feared, if it were possible Hermione Granger of all people for an instant.

"Though I appreciate you flattering yourself on my account, I hate to inform you Mr. Riddle, that even the fact that I am new, and by your judgement otherwise incapable of getting a date, that somehow, just by a stroke of luck...I HAVE ONE! Can't say the same for you now, can I?" Hermione gave him one last surveying glance, and walked away.

She didn't want to wait around to see his brown eyes turn an almost black, or how his knuckles had turned white as he gripped his wand. She didn't see his jaw set, or him storm away with his robes billowing out behind him as he made his way back to the Slytherin Common Room. Nor, did she see his mask fall back into place as he sought out Bellatrix Black.

He found her lounging in one of the leather arm chairs, as if she was a Queen in her own palace, the other girls being her court. And Tom was her King. Well, at least in social standing if not in relationship status.

"Bellatrix, I need to speak to you alone." He said coldly.

Bellatrix nodded her head and the other girls retreated to the girls dormitory. She gestured to the chair next to her, but Tom did not sit down instead he looked directly at her, with neither kindness in his eyes or a smile on his face.

"You will accompany me to the dance?" It wasn't really a question and both of them knew it.

"Of course." Bellatrix responded.

If Tom asked her to go to the moon, she'd find a way to get there. So it was hardly a chore to be at his arm on next Friday night, especially when the entire school would receive such a wonderful surprise.

**We go forward...**

Dumbledore had prevented Harry and Ron from seeing the book yet again. He could not risk them trying to stop what he saw to be an excellent opportunity to alter the past. But, Harry and Ron would not be denied forever and they were already beginning to form theories of their own.

"I know there is a reason why Dumbledore won't show us, Hermione..." Harry said as he paced back and forth in front of the Gryffindor fireplace, his appearance looking more unkempt than ever.

"Well, maybe its just boring...nothing worth seeing, ye know?" Ron offered from his spot on the couch.

"No. If it was that, he wouldn't keep it from us. I bet it has something to do with Tom Riddle. But we can't know for certain... we've got to get our hands on that book." Harry said determinedly.

"So we'll be using the invisibility cloak then?"

"No, that won't fool Dumbledore. We need a plan of distraction...and I have an idea of where to start."

**We go back...**

The moment that Hermione walked into the common room, Gwen came stomping over. She grabbed hold of Hermione's arm, despite her protests, and pulled her into the dormitories.

"Is it true?" Gwen stated through clenched teeth.

"Is what true?" Hermione said trying to remain calm.

"That you used whatever charms you had on Connor and asked him to go to the social. When you knew that damn well I wanted to go with him?" Gwen fumed.

"Who told you this? It's all lies... I swear it."

"Why would Bethen make this up?... So you aren't going with Connor then?" Gwen said after a pause.

"Listen...after you left with William, Connor asked me if I'd like to go with him. I turned him down, you can ask Alicia. Then I left... he followed me. He told me that he only wanted to go as friends, cause you said you were going with William. And that's the pretense under which I accepted... as friends." Hermione clarified hoping against hope that Gwen would not resort to physical violence.

"So, was he upset that I said yes to William?" Gwen's said her features softening.

"Yes," Hermione replied heaving a sigh of relief.

"Perfect." Gwen smiled broadly, gave Hermione a huge hug and left the room.

Hermione waited a moment before she dared to move, and set her bag of clothes down on her bed. Falling back on to the soft mattress next to it, she wished that she could be back home where the only drama that surrounded her, was in fact Harry and Ron's.

Friday seemed to draw closer, and the dance was all that anyone ever talked about. Sure, the professors still realized that this was in fact a school were you were to learn magic not practice social activities but by Friday afternoon they had all given up. Hermione wished they hadn't.

As soon as the last class ended at three, all the girls clamored for the bathroom, fighting over the mirror. The boys on the other hand merely laughed and went about games of Wizard's chess. Honestly, it only took about 20 minutes to get ready and that was including a shower, what were those girls all on about it being hours?

After a few moments of fighting for prime mirror space, Alicia realized that she hadn't seen Hermione amongst the horde of girls. She didn't want to lose her space, but at the same time, if Hermione didn't start now, she would never be ready by eight o'clock. Squeezing her way out of the bathroom, she found that Hermione was lounging on her bed, doing...HOMEWORK!

"Hermione Granger, stop that this instant!" Alicia shouted.

Hermione nearly fell off her bed in shock, the way Alicia sounded it made it seem like Hermione was shooting up or something.

"You are coming with me. We've only got four hours now till the dance, and you look absolutely horrid."Alicia nearly yanked Hermione's arm from the socket as she forced her into the bathroom with all the rest.

"_Honestly, why don't we just invade the boy's bathrooms. I am sure they are not in use." _Hermione thought as Alicia busied herself by putting curlers in Hermione's hair.

Then Gwen had to hold Hermione's arms to keep her from running away while Alicia used her wand to airbrush make-up on to Hermione's face. Then Alicia put the tip of her wand on the curlers and they began to heat up. Satisfied that it would take care of Hermione for the time being she went back to work on herself. After this, they proceeded to do their nails and talk about their dates.

Hermione really wished sometimes that she had been born a guy and spared this torture. But oddly enough, the boys downstairs were discussing their ladies for the evening as well.

"Wait, so Connor you passed up Gwen to go with Hermione?" Asked Orville Price, a rather pimply looking goof ball.

"Not exactly...but you have to admit, Hermione is a bit of a looker." Connor puffed out his chest trying to defend his manly pride.

"Well, I am going to head off to the showers. Try not to lose too badly..." Connor said over his shoulder letting out his breath as he headed up to the boys dormitories and let Orville and David go back to their game of Wizard's Chess.

When he was out of ear shot, David inclined his head to the direction Connor had gone.

"So, how much do you want to bet Gwen murders him for his little stunt?"

"Two galleons?"

"You are on."

Finally all the girls put on their outfits for the evening, and gave each other a quick hug positively bursting with excitement. Hermione had to admit, she looked as if she belonged in the 40's. Her curled hair bobbed as she walked, and when she saw Connor at the bottom of the stairs she found him to be quite a dapper young man himself. He had slicked back his hair, but a few strands still found their way over his eyes, and he was wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves scrunched up and black pants. Connor gave her a very pleased smile before reaching out to take her arm.

"Hermione you look amazing."

"Thanks Connor, you don't look too bad yourself." Hermione playfully chucked him on the arm as they walked out of the portrait hall and down to the Great Hall where the rest of the school was already amassing.

In the queue, because regardless of where you are in Britain there are queues, Hermione surveyed everyone around her. She could see Gwen up ahead with William, and she had seen Bethan a few moments before. But she couldn't find Tom Riddle and it almost disappointed her. No, disappointed wasn't the right word, it was simply that she wished to know where he was so she could avoid him.

Once almost everyone was inside, they went about their way of finding tables. The larger house tables had been pushed away, and smaller circular tables now took their place. The tables surrounded the "dance floor" in a horseshoe shape, and what had formally been the staff table now was in fact the stage where a big-band was warming up. Strangely enough, none of the band members actually seemed to be living. Hermione noted that the lead singer was a ghost as was the pianist who's robes seemed to be constantly billowing even though there was no wind in the Great Hall, and that the bassist was in fact a skeleton.

Hermione, Connor, Alicia, her date Eric, Gwendolyn, and William all sat at one table. Poor Bethan had to go elsewhere. They all clapped enthusiastically when Dippet stood at the center of the dance floor holding his hands up for everyone to become silent, though everyone really knew he was soaking in his glorious moment.

"My dear Hogwarts students, its my pleasure to welcome you to our 45th annual Halloween Social. Though the point of this evening is in fact to enjoy yourselves, I ask you to do that safely. Now, without further adieu I give you: Slick Richard and The Graveyard Five."

Everyone started clapping wildly as the ghost loosened his tie and grabbed hold of his mic.

"Now, we are gonna start if off right here boys and girls really slow. I ask you to turn your attention to the dance floor, as the Head Boy and Head Girl do their opening dance."

Hermione's breath caught when she saw Tom and he looked up directly into Hermione's eyes before he took hold of Olivia Bruce's hand and began to elegantly move her across the dance floor to the soft melody of the piano.

_Back from the grave,_

_I came to see,_

_That all the beauty,_

_On this earth,_

_Could never compare to thee,_

Hermione was lost in watching them, it seemed that all the world floated away and only Tom remained. Fog began to gently spread out across the floor and Hermione in the back of her mind wished that she had been Head Girl instead of Olivia.

_I told you once,_

_You're the one I adore,_

_I told you twice,_

_I could never love you more,_

_I told you as the fog encircles you,_

Couples now began to drift out on to the floor, and Connor gently took Hermione's hand and led her out amongst them. Her eyes however would not meet Connor's, they kept scanning faces for the intensity of Tom's.

_A swirl of mist, _

_A swirl of your past,_

_Etched into stone, _

_Your name is unknown,_

_Weathered in time,_

Hermione couldn't figure out why she needed to see him so badly, but she knew it was his eyes. She could get lost in them forever and never know the cause of it. Connor spun her slowly, and Hermione noticed that the pianist had joined in with the singer on the chorus producing a beautiful harmony.

_I take your hand in mine,_

_We'll dance this night,_

_Spin around once more,_

_Under the full moon's light,_

_Spin around once more,_

_This time we'll take it slow,_

_We'll do it right,_

_Spin around once more,_

_Dance with me now, _

_On this ground so hallowed._

Connor's hand was beginning to become sweaty and it made Hermione uncomfortable, but the song was not yet ended, and to leave now would not only be rude, but it would make it impossible to find Tom as the fog had risen so high that you could occasionally see a couple's silhouette moving in it. It was actually quite beautiful, and fit the song perfectly so it was obvious that it had been arranged that way.

_A swirl of mist,_

_A swirl of mist,_

_You twirl around me like this,_

_A swirl of mist,_

_The swirl of your gown,_

_I can't slow down,_

_I take your hand in mine,_

_We'll dance this night,_

_Spin around once more,_

_Under the full moon's light,_

_Spin around once more,_

_This time we'll take it slow,_

_We'll do it right,_

_Spin around once more,_

_Dance with me now, _

_On this ground so hallowed._

Connor like Hermione, had not tried to make eye contact. He was frantically searching every face for Gwendolyn's. When he saw her dancing with William, he felt what could only be described as a pang of regret and jealousy. He had thought she liked him, but the way she smiled at William only made his stomach twist into more knots.

_I told you once,_

_I told you twice,_

_Spin around once more,_

_I told you once,_

_Spin around once more,_

_Spin around once more,_

_Our graveyard waltz goes..._

Connor spun Hermione out and she let go of him and ended up crashing into something hard. Her honey colored eyes were met with the ones she had been searching for all this time. Tom did not speak but instead extended his hand to her to finish the dance. Hermione was not sure where Olivia had gone, but she didn't really care. Hermione placed her hand in his as he drew her closer with his hand at her back.

_I told you once,_

_I told you twice,_

_Spin around once more,_

_We'll do it right,_

_Spin around once more,_

_Spin around once more..._

_Our graveyard waltz goes..._

_It goes..._

It was only when the fog began to lower itself that she realized who it was that had managed to bewitch her entirely. It made Hermione want to retch at the thought of having been attracted to Lord Voldemort, and she excused herself back to her table where she found Alicia sitting alone. She smiled and waved Hermione over.

"Hey, where's Eric?" Hermione said as she sat down trying to regain her composure.

"He went to go get us some butter beer. You look really flushed, are you feeling okay?" Alicia said slowly.

"I'm fine... I just am not used to dancing." Hermione replied taking a sip of the water on the table.

"Ah, for a moment there I thought it was your partner who got you all worked up..." Alicia gave her a knowing smile before Eric returned with two butter beers in hand.

A few moments later Connor returned and sat next to Hermione running his hands through his hair in a frustrated manner. Hermione knew it was due to Gwendolyn, and she felt horrible that they didn't go together. Then again, just because they didn't come together doesn't mean they can't leave together.

Hermione smirked, as she thought of her plan. Not noticing as Tom Riddle watched her from across the room with absolute intrigue in his eyes. Not noticing as Bellatrix saw the object of his interest as malice filled hers. Hermione Granger would learn her place at Hogwarts, and Bellatrix Black was going to make sure that she did.

A/N: As I said, this bad boy got too long for its own good so it got split up, the rest will be posted tomorrow. Until then let me know what you think. And don't kill me for my horrid song writing skills, I tried...really I did.


	11. An Enigma

**The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn** by SheWalksWithRavens

A/N: Ack. I apologize for not having this up the next day after I posted the last chapter. I just reread it before posting it and decided that I hated certain things and wanted to change it. The responses for the reviews of chapter nine as well as ten are included in this chapter.

I don't own anything, except my story. Thank you, read and review.

**Chapter Eleven**: _An Enigma_

The confrontation with Tom Riddle had left Hermione shaken and she had asked Connor if he wouldn't mind sitting out the first swing dance with her so she could have something to drink. Connor of course agreed, and they sat making idle conversation until everyone ran out to dance.

Connor looked like he really wanted to go, but he couldn't leave Hermione. He shot her a puppy dog pleading glance, and she finally consented being pulled on to the dance floor. The basic 8 step-dance was simple enough once she got the hang of it. But then Hermione had wanted to scream because Connor had picked her up and flipped her over his back. She had barely landed gracefully, and she noted that everyone must have seen her under bloomers.

Hermione glanced around and saw that every so often, a flash of the short styled knickers could be seen due to the moves and no one seemed to mind. Letting go of her inhibition she started to enjoy the fun natured dancing style, and was impressed by some of the moves that these kids knew how to do.

Nearby, Alicia was pretending to be a rag doll in Eric's arms, so all of her limbs looked utterly lip as he dragged her about. On the other side of Hermione, Gwen was trying desperately to get William to spin her, flip her, or anything other than the basic moves. Had she not been so frustrated, she would have noted that William was too busy trying to count out the steps that if he tried to do anything else, he'd probably step on her foot.

"For a beginner, you aren't so bad!" Connor shouted over the music to Hermione.

"Thanks." Hermione said giving him a large smile.

"I still can't believe that you were forbidden from dancing anything but the waltz at your old school."

Hermione just smirked, gave an agreement of "it was terrible," and continued to enjoy the dance. Connor was a fun partner to have as he seemed to make the night go by much faster than it would have if Hermione had simply sat on the sidelines with the rest of the dateless youth. However, it was not only the dateless who abstained from dancing. It appeared that most of the older Slytherins were assembled to one side looking at the rest down their noses.

At their forefront was none other than Tom Riddle, holding a flute of sparkling cider in one hand and twirling his wand in the other. Bellatrix draped herself over one of Tom's arms and gave him the best seductive look she could muster.

"Tom, when are we going to give them their surprise?" She whispered.

"Soon." Came the short reply as he thrust his drink into Bellatrix's hand and stalked off to the other end of the Great Hall.

As much fun as Hermione was having with Conner, she knew that Gwen would be having more fun in her position. So when Hermione was dancing close enough to her and William, she spun off Conner's arm as Gwen stepped away from William so that Hermione grabbed hold of William and began to dance with him instead.

Confused at what had just taken place, Connor tossed his hair to the side and offered his hand to Gwen, who took it and began dancing with him instead. Hermione smiled as she watched them, but William only looked crestfallen. Gwen and Connor were perfect matches for one another, and it was plain to see.

Connor lifted Gwen up who kicked her legs up in the air, before he brought her back close to his chest, and she straddled it before repeating the motion. They received a few cheers from fellow Gryffindors, as this was a rather difficult move to do but Connor and Gwen did it perfectly.

Hermione, William, Alicia, Eric and others started to form a circle about the couple watching the intricate movements of their dance. Soon the crowd consisted of all of those on the dance floor and Hermione felt a presence near her sending a chill up her spine. She half-glanced over her shoulder to see Tom Riddle standing a few feet away, his gaze fixed on her.

Hermione quickly turned her attention back to cheering for Connor and Gwen, but that chill still echoed in every nerve of her body. Daring a second glance, she turned around to find that Tom Riddle had disappeared. She joined in the clapping with the rest when Gwen and Connor finished their dance, and the group made their way back to their tables.

"That was absolutely brilliant!" Alicia said with a squeak as she ran up and embraced Gwen.

"I hope you don't mind me borrowing your date." Connor said in a cocky tone to William while the girls gossiped ahead.

"No...not at all." William replied with a forced smile.

To everyone's surprise Bethan was waiting for them at the table already. She gave them an overly large smile, which everyone thought strange but assumed it was due to the butter beer, and let it go.

"Gwen and Connor, you two dance so well together I really think you two would have been perfect dates. I feel simply gutted that you are stuck with _other_ people for the rest of the night." Bethan gave Hermione a look of venom.

"Guys, I am a bit thirsty, I think I'm going to grab some butter beer, do you guys want anything?" Hermione wanted to remove herself from the situation.

In her mind Bethan was the female equivalent of Wormtail, minus the ability to change into a rat, and the less time she spent around her the better. Hermione didn't really hear a response if they gave her one, and excused herself from the group. At the drink table she took a large breath and began to fan herself with one hand. Reaching for a butter beer, she was surprised when a flute of sparkling cider was placed in her hand by non-other than Tom Riddle. He had undone the top buttons of his black shirt, due to the fact that the Great Hall was so warm and Hermione hated to admit to herself that he was very handsome for a future psychopath. His hand held the contact with her own for a brief moment before she pulled away and eyed the glass with suspicion.

"You shouldn't drink too much butter beer, it doesn't help with fatigue." Tom explained.

"I'll keep that in mind." Hermione replied trying to avoid his gaze.

"You are an enigma, Ms. Granger."

"Funny, I would have pegged you to be one. My life is an open book." Hermione said defiantly, but in a few moments she would regret ever saying it.

"It is interesting that you should say that, when all you've done since you came here was lie. Like I said Ms. Granger, you are an enigma and I find that fascinating. Drink the cider, it rather special." He gave her the ghost of a smile, raised his glass to her and then walked away.

Hermione looked at the cider with hesitation.

"_Riddle wouldn't try and poison me, would he?" _Hermione thought as she swirled the amber liquid in her glass.

Just then something tall and clad in black, knocked into Hermione sending the cider all over her dress. When Hermione looked up she saw the laughing faces of Bellatrix and Narcissa Black. Bellatrix soon put on a mask of utmost shock.

"Oh, I can be so terribly clumsy. Forgive me, and you had such a pretty dress too...it's a shame its ruined. Oh, here let me get you another drink" Bellatrix laughed and handed Hermione a butter beer from the table.

"It would only be ruined, if I didn't know a simple cleaning spell that a first year would know," Hermione took out her wand, "Scourgify."

The stain immediately disappeared from Hermione's dress along with the smirk on Bellatrix's face. Bellatrix grabbed Narcissa's hand and dragged the other girl off through a fury of curses under her breath, while Hermione looked on wanting to laugh.

Hermione felt her thirst once more, and looked at the butter beer in her hand before taking a swig. She looked at the beverage table and the odd thing was, she didn't see sparkling cider anywhere. There were pitchers of water to the left, an elaborate fountain of a ship that appeared to be sailing in the pumpkin juice, and bottles of butter beer on the right.

"_Riddle was trying to poison me."_ Hermione thought to herself.

For once in her life, Hermione Granger felt gratitude to Bellatrix. If she hadn't knocked into her, Hermione was actually going to have drank it. Shaking those thoughts from her brain, she took another sip of her butter beer.

Her insides began to warm as the liquid made its way down her throat and into her stomach. Another lively song ended and soon everyone was hoarding the drink table. Hermione just made it out when she finished her butter beer and started to feel dizzy. She looked around spying Gwen and Alicia who were also drinking the butter beer but they seemed perfectly fine.

Hermione sat down at the table and placed her hand to her head as if she was having a splitting headache. William, who had been neglected by Gwen for the remainder of the night and Eric were the first to notice that something was wrong.

"Hermione... are you feeling alright?" William asked while placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Hermione didn't respond to him but merely cringed at the sound of his voice. To her, his speaking sounded like a fog horn going off in her ear. Eric repeated William's question and again Hermione was gripped by pain. She stood up in an attempt to distance herself from the sound and immediately collapsed upon the ground.

"Hermione!" Alicia shrieked as she ran over to the girl on the ground.

Soon after, students all across the Great Hall began to collapse as Hermione had. Dumbledore immediately cut the band off while Dippet rushed to attention.

"Everyone please remain calm. Prefects please escort members of your house back to their dormitories. Albus, please fetch Madame Bennet. I would ask the Head Boy and Head Girl to remain to help take care of those afflicted!"

Soon everyone began filing out of the Hall. Gwen nearly punched Slughorn when he told them that they couldn't stay with Hermione. Connor calmed her down, and pulled her into a him, giving her a kiss atop her forehead to calm her as they walked back up to the Gryffindor common room, followed by a teary eyed Alicia and a pleased Bethan.

Tom and Olivia wandered the halls, taking note of who was ill. It appeared that Hufflepuff and Gryffindor had been the hardest hit, followed by Ravenclaw. Oddly enough, no Slytherin students had taken ill. They split up eventually, so that Olivia could report their count to Dippet while Tom began to levitate students as if they were on invisible stretchers, so that Bennet could immediately take them to the Hospital Wing if need be. It appeared that most had just passed out from shock, that was until Tom finally got around to the other side of the Great Hall.

He was just in time to see Madam Bennet give a look of pure distress over none other than Hermione Granger. Tom seemed to freeze, as he saw them wipe blood away which appeared to be coming from her ears, as her entire body seemed to turn grey before his eyes. Madam Bennet choked back a sob before levitating her immediately to the Hospital Wing.

Tom's eyes seemed to darken, and his jaw was set in a formidable line. Without having to guess, he knew who was responsible, and he would make Bellatrix Black pay for interfering in his affairs.

**One week previous**...

The Room of Requirement had taken on the appearance of a large cavern, with a candelabra every few feet or so along the wall. On a raised platform stood an imposing figure, cloaked in black with a black mask covering the top half of his face. He raised his hand, and soon nearly thirty others joined him from their position of bowing on the floor.

"My Knights of Walpurgis... One week from now, we will give a demonstration of our power to the school. It is meant to only shock and serve as a warning to any who dare oppose us, what we are capable of." The figure began.

He waved his hand, a smaller individual robed in black came forward holding a box. The leader opened, it and produced an ornate looking vile of a clear liquid.

"This is a very special potion. You see, whoever ingests a single drop will experience what they hear a thousand times more powerfully than you or I ever could. I know what some of you are thinking, that what is so horrible about that? Imagine having a freight train roar through your brain causing your nerves to, for lack of a better expression, short-circuit. Your body can't deal with the increased pressure, so blood vessels begin to pop here and there, causing internal bleeding. Eventually without treatment, they will die." He took out a dropper and forced a drop into the mouth of a rat

The rat immediately began to writhe about on the ground, but eventually, the writhing became a series of small twitches, then it started to bleed from the nostrils, the eyes and the ears before stopping moving completely. The Knights cheered but the leader held up a hand to silence them.

"At the Halloween Social, we will be adding a diluted form of this to the drinks one hour before the dance is scheduled to end. It will have a similar result, but it will not be fatal. The Professors will not be able to identify it as it is of mine own making. Oh, I am forgetting the best part...Only those of dirty blood shall suffer this fate. Now, go and await our display of our power."

Soon everyone left the room except for their leader. He ripped the mask off his face, hating the uncomfortable feeling of having to conceal his identity from them but it was best this way, at least for now. In a few years he would make himself known to the whole world, not as Tom Marvolo Riddle, but as Lord Voldemort.

He twirled the vile of poison in his hands knowing that should he ingest it, he would suffer the same fate as the rest. Of course, he would take precautions and conjure his own beverages for the evening, he was always partial to sparkling cider. With a smirk he replaced the vile in its case and perhaps, if she continued to intrigue him, he'd spare his little enigma as well.

**A/N:** Ok, so here are the responses to the reviews that I owe you from the past two chapters. If you reviewed for both chapters, you probably have two sets of responses. The responses are broken up by chapter, and when you see how many there were I think you understand why I put this at the end of the chapter.

_Responses to Chapter Nine:_

**Luv Sean Faris**- I am glad you enjoyed the brightest crayon in the box line. Yes Tom is very hot, and you did get to see him dance. Although, you didn't really get to see him swing dance and I'm sorry for that.

**Mrs. Pierre Bouvier-** I am a firm believer that the past had all the cool dancing styles and all we've got today is grinding and hip-hop. And though I don't hate those types of dances, they just aren't as fun.

**Aha! It worked- **Hmm... I never really equated Connor to Cedric. Though if I think about it I can kind of see it. I just picture Connor to be kind of the charming Irishman, who's got looks but has some mischief to him as well. Yeah, dances are generally included in a lot of stories. It is a bit cliche, but I think they always serve a purpose in their stories. And I know that you haven't seen what's going on in the future as much, but in the next chapter you will.

**W1cked Angel-** As funny as it is to imagine Voldemort giving dance lessons to his Death Eaters, I really don't see it happening lol. But yeah, you never do really see Tom swing dance. I think he could if he wanted to, as Tom Riddle can do anything because he's just that godly, but I agree he is more of an observer than a participator.

**Angelic Bladez**- Your poor Ipod! I am glad you liked my story that much. You didn't get to see him cut the swing dancing rug, so I hope you forgive me. I think we'd all love to see Tom doing a horizontal dance, but ah well.. We can dream right?

**Blackheartz-** I thought Alicia smacking her head was amusing also. But she was so invested in trying to get Gwen and Connor together, that nothing she ever does seems to come out right. Thanks for the compliment!

**Shadowglove-** Hermione did tell him no because Gwen liked him. But because she thought he only wanted to go as friends, cause Gwen broke his little heart by going with William, she agreed to go with him.

**Astrea Von Hurston-** Whoa, breathe in and breathe out. It sounds like someone has a wee bit of an addiction to the story. And as flattering as it is :) , I think you should join TGTYEL Anonymous, they might be able to help you out so you can make it from update to update.

**Silverdragontamer1317- **In a manner of speaking the dance was a date and ditch. Just Hermione didn't end up with Mr. Riddle, if you were expecting that. And yes, the reaction Harry and Ron will have when they finally see what is going on shall be interesting.

**Thanks to Twilight Elf Maiden, Sophiax, Charming-Lynn, and Animerocksjapanrocks**

_Responses to Chapter 10:_

**Luv Sean Faris**- Aww, I'm glad you liked my song. It was really funny, cause I was singing it as I wrote it. I tend to shy away from stories that have songs in them as well, but I thought that the song made the scene work. And it makes me happy that you adore the chapter. Yes, Bellatrix is rather bitchy and Connor is the cute little lost puppy.

**Sailor Moon Rose-** Yeah, Tom had a date to catch, but as the saying goes "The early bird catches the worm" and poor Tom is more of a night owl. Way to include Nike slogans in your review, its like product placement except not lol And Tom and Hermione aren't going to run off into the sunset any time soon, sorry :(

**LBDAVVWF4E- **If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it? I can't believe I wrote it either, I blame lots of sugar and being entirely zoned out.

**Angelic Bladez-** The song is only $9.99 and you get a free can opener and a koala hand puppet free. I am glad you enjoyed it, sorry I updated late.

**Hiya!-** I don't know if my confidence has grown so much as I've had time to adjust to writing Harry Potter. This was my first fic in this genre, so it took me a little while to get into the flow of it. As for my song-writing skills, I am hardly musical which is why I assume their bad. And as for why there hasn't been as much going on with the present. My main focus is what's happening between Hermione and Tom, and my secondary focus is what's happening to the life she left behind. So in future chapters (like chapter 12) there will be greater expanses of time spent in the present, but it won't happen as often as you might want so I'm sorry. And I don't know if Hermione will change Tom in the way that he'll become a cute and cuddly little bunny and love the world...It probably will be slightly cliche how it happens, but I think in many ways different from other stories you've read. (How did I just write a paragraph response to you? Lol)

**Nina- **I am glad that you enjoy my story and how it doesn't jump directly into anything. I think it would be very unrealistic if it did, because they both have so much to overcome before romance is going to happen. And thank you, the song seems to have been much more well received than I thought it would.

**Thanks to animerocksjapanrocks, san01, Blackheartz, shadowglove, Charming-Lynn, and Icarus Malfoy.**


	12. Fools and Kings

**The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn** by SheWalksWithRavens.

A/N: Hey guys, I know I haven't really updated this as I should have done. I am a pretty horrid person when it comes to it so I'm sorry. But here's the long awaited chapter even though it is a bit short. I appreciate all the reviews that you guys sent, and I'll try my best to get around to answering any questions you've had.. Thanks a million for your patience!

I don't own anything.

**Chapter Twelve: **_Fools and Kings_

Albus Dumbledore for the first time in all his years felt helpless. The codex was clutched firmly between his wrinkled fingers, and his blue eyes stared off beyond his half-moon spectacles to the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw on the wall. Her dark eyes twinkled at him as she sat in her portrait, a sleek black cat perched in her lap.

"Rowena, I will ask you one more time. How do I bring Miss Granger back?" Dumbledore said calmly, but coldly.

"The question is not, Albus how do you bring her back, but why did she go back in the first place. I think you will have to have a little faith in me."

"Have faith in you? She is dying, Rowena! Dying in another time period where she doesn't belong, and you tell me to have faith..." Dumbledore shouted.

On the other side of the headmaster's door, Harry and Ron exchanged looks of utter shock.

"Harry...he's not talking about Hermione is he?" Ron choked out.

"Well we are going to find out... tonight." Harry said firmly before the two boys hurried away from his door.

Dumbledore paced the floor of his office, his hands clasped behind his back in front of Rowena Ravenclaw's portrait for almost half an hour before he took a seat back behind his desk.

"Why did she go back?" He said finally.

"I knew you would eventually ask me that...It all began 1,046 years ago... I was twenty-four years old, and had just completed my first year of teaching at Hogwarts. Needless to say, I felt as though I was on top of the world. We were idealistic, Godric, Helga, Salazar and myself. We thought to open up a school which would train students to fully realize their magical potential. I was always fond of the brightest, the cleverest, and so remains the trait of my house today." The portrait of Rowena stopped to clear her throat before continuing.

"You may be wondering what this has to do with Ms. Granger, but I promise you there is a relevance to my story. As I was saying, the doors had just closed for the Summer and I longed to return to the Great Glen once more. Helga however, had convinced me to go with her to Hogsmeade to celebrate. And I indulged her, as she was my dearest friend. In Hogsmeade that very day, I met a man, a squib to be exact named Malvirn Clowes. Clowes was charming, handsome and amiable. I dare say we grew rather fond of one another." Rowena paused a moment as if attempting to focus herself before speaking again.

"That is until the day he told me that he was a squib. I panicked, and distanced myself from him at once. I was afraid that I would waste my talent and my future, if I remained with him. Let alone the taunts I would have to endure from Salazar. It was not one of the proudest moments of my life. As time went on, I realized that Malvirn, dear Malvy, was in fact the one man I'd ever love. I was the biggest fool. I had spent my life seeking to learn everything worth learning. Every scroll, every tome, dedicating myself entirely to my work and the school. But always at the back of my mind, I knew... I knew that there was something I had denied myself that is perhaps the most important lesson of all. I left Hogwarts, as you are aware and I created my Codex. Eventually taking it with me to the grave, but not before spreading the rumor that it contained the greatest lesson of all."

"It was only a matter of time before someone would find it, someone who like me who desired knowledge above all other things...My codex was taken from my grave around 50 years ago, I assume Mr. Riddle had a large part to play in it. The codex was charmed with old magic, so that it would only do what was necessary and proper to teach this lesson. Ms. Granger's fate has always lied in the past, and you yourself deep down know this."

**Journey to the Past...**

"Madame Bennet," Said Gwen timidly as she stood at the doorway to the hospital wing.

The old medi-witch turned to look at Gwen with a hint of sympathy. Madame Bennet's eyes had deep bags underneath them as she had not slept a wink last night due to the sheer amount of patients brought in.

"Miss Morgan, you should not be in here." She said like a mother hen clucking at a chick that has wandered astray.

"Please, I just want to know if Miss Granger is going to be alright..." Gwen pleaded

"I am afraid to tell you, Miss. Morgan, that Miss Granger is quite unwell. She may have to be taken to St. Mungo's, she is worse off than the others and there is little we can do for her here. Please, you would do well to return to your common room."

"Than-Thank you..." Gwen said with a forced smile that she didn't even believe reached the corners of her mouth before turning and heading back to the Gryffindor tower to tell Alicia and Connor what she had learned.

Gwen ended up running into Alicia and Connor in the hall. They had gone to look for her, when they noticed that she was taking a long time to get back. Gwen's tear stained face said it all, and when she related to them what happened. Alicia nearly collapsed.

"So they are certain that nothing can be done for her?" Connor said slowly.

"Well if they are sending her to Saint Mungo's it has to be serious, Connor." Gwen snapped.

Gwen's voice echoed through the corridor, eventually reaching the ears of none other than the Head Girl. Olivia Bruce may have been in Hufflepuff, but she was far from stupid. If Hermione was going to Saint Mungo's, there was a chance that she could die. And Olivia knew that Riddle and his cronies had to be behind it.

Though the Knights of Walpurgis thought themselves to be quite secret, and in many ways they were, the rest of the population of Hogwarts knew enough to know of them. Not perhaps by name, but by reputation and whisperings of a Dark Organization based in Slytherin. Olivia wasn't well acquainted with Hermione, having only seen her a few times in passing. But from what she could tell, this was a very intelligent witch who didn't deserve this treatment. This was the last straw, she wouldn't let him walk over this school any longer! Anger was boiling inside the Head Girl's veins by the time that she stepped through the portrait hole of the Head's common room. Tom Riddle was sitting staring into the dancing flames of the fire when Olivia Bruce came storming in with her wand drawn.

"Riddle!" She shouted with pure venom in her voice.

He turned his head slowly in her direction and glared at her, but when she didn't back down or run off to her room like she usually did, he stood allowing his height to intimidate her. He could see her shrink slightly, but she did not look away.

"Riddle, you vile prat. I bet you think this is funny don't you? You are so twisted and sick, and if you think that I will let you get away with this you are wrong!" Olivia continued, her wand hand shaking with anger.

"Bruce, I suggest you put that away and I warn you not to make accusations about me in the future."

"Or what you'll send me to Saint Mungo's like Hermione Granger?" Olivia snapped.

Riddle blinked, and his pause did not go unnoticed because she continued on.

"Oh don't pretend that you didn't know. A stunt like that, and she could very well die! What is wrong with you? Don't think that I won't tell Dippet. I am going straight to him first thing in the morning. And don't even think of trying to hex me Riddle, I am quite capable of defending myself. Even if those poor kids you hurt weren't." Olivia shoved hard into his shoulder before striding into her own bedroom and slamming the door shut.

Riddle couldn't believe it. 'Was Granger really going to Saint Mungo's? Or did Bruce just make that up to get to me? I shouldn't even care...' Riddle thought to himself. But he knew that he did care, on some level deep down he was starting to care for the mysterious bookworm. Shrugging on his robes, he headed out the door towards the Hospital Wing. He had to find out for himself if this was true or not.

**Spring Forward...**

"We need that book... it's the key to everything." Harry stated as he clenched and unclenched his fist.

"Harry, I don't know about this mate. I mean what if we get caught. I feel right awful lying to Dumbledore to and all." Ron protested while Harry paced the deserted common room.

"Ron, this is Hermione. And she's with Riddle and in danger and you are having second thoughts!" Harry spat.

"Ron's right Harry. Let's be rational about this. Wouldn't Dumbledore help Hermione if he could?" Ginny said from her spot next to her brother on the couch.

"Ginny, no one asked you to do this you know." Harry said turning to her.

"I am aware. Hermione is my friend too, don't forget that. I just don't want to do something stupid. Harry think about it, you can't afford to go anywhere...the war–" Ginny began before Harry cut her off.

"Yes, that's all my purpose is now isn't it? The war... Voldemort. All I am good for is saving the world from Voldemort...'No, no, Harry. Please, let your best friend suffer because you have to fight and possibly die saving the world from a psychopath.' You all sit back, when I have to sacrifice. And you tell me what I have to do. I am sick of it Ginny and I'm sick of you constantly reminding me, I really am." Harry said before Ginny's palm collided with his cheek.

"Harry James Potter, you can be a right big prat sometimes!" Ginny said before heading up to the girl's dormitories.

"Ginny's right mate, you need to have your head examined. Come talk to me when you've cooled off." Ron said shaking his head before leaving as well.

Harry threw himself down on the couch and ran his hands through his constantly unruly hair. The truth was, he knew they were right. He was being rash and going against Dumbledore was stupid when the war with Voldemort could erupt at any minute. But he felt as that if he didn't bring back Hermione now, he'd lose her forever. He slipped on his invisibility cloak and grabbed the Marauder's Map before heading out the portrait hole.

**Fall back...**

By the time Tom reached the hospital wing it was nearly midnight and Madame Bennet had retreated to her office for the evening. He knew that if he was caught out, that he could just claim he had been conducting Head's Business and no one would suspect a thing.

The moon offered the only light in the room, spilling in from the floor to ceiling windows between the hospital beds. His eyes scanned the beds, looking for Hermione's but he did not see her among the rest. Walking further into the room, he saw that one bed was protected by screens.

Moving aside the curtain he saw Hermione's form lying underneath the hospital sheet. Her hair was splayed beneath her on the pillow, which would have looked like an angelic halo save for the fact that even in sleep her face was wracked with pain. Bandages covered either ear and were soaked through with blood, and an IV of calming drought was being pumped into her arm.

The vivacious girl who had fought with him on the tower, the woman who he had danced with in the fog was gone and replaced by a mere shell and he was responsible. Though not directly, Tom had brewed the potion but it was Beatrix who had given it to her. Beatrix would suffer for what she had done, but now all Tom could think of was helping Hermione.

He created the potion so he knew that there was not a cure on record, and that even if they took her to St. Mungo's that nothing could be done. He had to create the anti-dote and even then there was still a chance that there would be permanent damage. He took Hermione's small hand which was drained of its color in his when a flash of silver caught his eye.

He had never before paid much attention to the jewelry that Granger wore. But the silver band with a sapphire gem stone caught his eye. He gently removed the ring so he could get a closer inspection of it. It was rather simple, but very elegant. Nothing he expected her to have. Then he looked at the inscription on the inside which read in flowing script : "_HSC__4-18-1927_."

"Well the H is obviously for Hermione, and that is probably her birthday. But C? She said her last name was Granger." Tom thought to himself.

Placing the ring back on her hand he gave it one small squeeze before quitting the hospital wing entirely. He had a lot of work to do if he needed to get the anti-dote to Hermione before they took her to St. Mungo's. It was going to be a sleepless night for Tom Riddle.


	13. The Gift

**The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn** by SheWalksWithRavens

A/N: Hey guys! I'm updating again cause I'm done with my freshman year of college! I noticed that I seemed to cause a great deal of confusion in that last chapter. So instead of addressing the questions I received individually, I decided to address them in here. The ring that Hermione wears will be explained in part in this chapter and in further subsequent chapters. Also, I think that it would benefit everyone to go back and read the story once again. Paying close attention to the characters own thoughts, because just one character believes something occurred, doesn't mean that the other character knows anything. Hint. Hint. As always, do me the honor of a review and now without further adieu…

**Chapter 13**- _The Gift_

A vial of glass smashed into the wall shattering on impact from the force of the throw. Tom Riddle had spent the last five hours of his life attempting to reverse the damage he had done. But finding a cure for such an ailment was proving far trickier than he ever imagined. Sure it took him months to research the potion and several more to create it in the first place.

He had just tested another hopeful antidote and found it, as all the others had been before it, to be ineffective. He had thrown the vial into the wall in absolute frustration, and now glared at the shower of glass that was falling to the floor. Glancing up at the clock he had roughly two hours before they would be most likely taking Hermione to Saint Mungo's. He couldn't afford to waste anymore time.

With a renewed vigor, he pushed himself harder. Boiling and stirring one potion while, researching the effects of another in the ancient tome he had nicked from the reserved section of the library. Then he realized that he was going about this the wrong way.

The potions effects were robbing her of her life, that degree of internal bleeding was something that St. Mungo's couldn't even cure. He needed to give her a new life, an infusion of life. Scrapping the potion he was working on, he thought back to a conversation he had had with Professor Slughorn earlier in the year.

'If I modify it, it just might work. No, it has to work.' Tom thought to himself before taking a knife to his hand, and cutting open his palm, letting the blood flow freely into the cauldron.

**To infinity and beyond…**

Harry could feel his breath against his skin as it was restricted beneath the invisibility cloak. He took great pains to move silently, utilizing the Marauder's map for all its capabilities. When he reached the eagle which concealed the staircase leading to Dumbledore's office he hesitated.

Glancing down at the Marauder's map again he saw that Dumbledore was still speaking to Filch by the Astronomy tower. It was still safe, yet he felt as though he was doing something wrong. Shrugging off these last minute nerves he said the password, "Cadbury Cream", and ascended the staircase.

Entering the main office he saw Fawkes immediately glance in his direction. The phoenix was watching him with hawk like eyes and Harry suddenly felt very unnerved. He wiped his sweating palms on his jeans before making his way to the Headmaster's desk. Covered in various bronze gadgets of different sizes, stacks of parchment and the odd quill or two, it was entirely untidy.

'Where did he put the book?' Harry thought to himself.

Then he glanced down and saw the drawers beneath the desk. Luckily for Harry there was no key or spell necessary as the first drawer slid open with ease. His head felt around in the drawer, finally closing down upon something, only to pull out a worn pair of socks which he immediately dropped.

The next drawer proved to have what he was looking for, the Codex of Rowena Ravenclaw. Harry hesitated momentarily before pulling the leather bound book out entirely from the drawer. Glancing up and around the room Harry tried to determine what time it was.

"I believe you will find that it is ten minutes to midnight, Mr. Potter." Came a disappointed voice from the doorway.

Harry looked up to see Dumbledore standing there looking directly at where Harry would be had he not been covered by the invisibility cloak. Swallowing the large lump in his throat, he pulled away the cloak to meet the twinkling blue eyes of his Headmaster.

"I—" Harry began before Dumbledore held a hand up to silence him.

"You see I do not lock my drawers Mr. Potter, because I trust that most will respect my privacy and not enter into them. However, should one find cause to violate that there is a protective charm which goes off every time they are opened. Had you tried to leave this room with that Codex, I dare say you would have found your hands scalded and your legs fused to the floor. Luckily," Dumbledore paused to wave his wand, "I was here to see that it did not happen. Now if you would be so kind as to put that directly back into the drawer, I will not punish you for this."

"I will not put it back, Sir. This is Hermione! She is like my sister and you tell me to not worry, to put this back and not try to retrieve her!"

"I said nothing of the sort Mr. Potter. But perhaps there are some things we cannot fully comprehend. I know I have denied you and Mr. Weasley of late the chance to view what has occurred in Ms. Granger's life, but I did what I believed was best. Now that I know your curiosity will not be denied, I will show you this. But on one condition, anything you see may not leave this room."

Harry took a deep breath then nodded. Dumbledore read off the incantation and the lock popped open. His aged fingers reached out turning the pages back to what Harry had last seen and handed it to him, directing him to sit in one of the worn arm chairs in front of his desk.

**A Long, Long, Time Ago…**

Tom collapsed, he felt as if his life was being split in two. Struggling back on to his feet, he took a sample of the anti-dote and tested it on the potion. The colors began to swirl, till they turned blood red then started to clear.

"It works…" He said before coughing slightly.

Bottling the anti-dote, he slipped it into his pocket and glanced up at the clock. His face fell, he had fifteen minutes to get from the dungeons to the Hospital Wing, clear across the school. He would have to run, to make it on time, but his strength was still evading him.

But nothing ever stopped Tom Riddle, let alone a little faintness, so with a wave of his wand to help ease the effects of what he had just done he rushed out the door. The leather soles of his shoes hit the stone floor of the dungeon corridors hard, reverberating about him. Some of the portraits cried in outrage as he woke them from their sleep with his antics.

Two flights of stairs later he found himself at the corridor which would take him to the hospital wing. Pumping his body for all its strength he ran ahead when he stumbled slightly on an inconsistency in the floor. To keep himself from falling head first he reached out grabbing the nearest thing, which happened to be a portrait of Garbok the Goblin. The portrait ripped from the wall, the canvas tearing with Tom's weight. He ignored the shrieking of the Goblin, Garbok was actually female though you wouldn't be able to tell, and headed round the corner, slowing himself outside the Hospital Wing door.

Even though the Head boy was given certain liberties, it would look a bit conspicuous to see him gallivanting about at this hour. He entered quietly, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room before heading to where he remembered Hermione's bed to be. She appeared drained of all color, and her breathing was so shallow for a moment he thought she had died.

He crouched next to her bed, taking out the vial and placing it upon her lips. He tilted it back slowly, before re-corking it and placing it in his pocket once more. Gradually her skin began to become infused with pink, and her breathing got stronger though still labored. Tom let out his breath that he did not know he was holding and ran his hands through his hair. He grasped her hand rubbing his thumb over it gently as he watched her regain life.

Hermione had begun to wake up, slowly at first, as her body was still sore from the damage it sustained but gradually her senses were coming back online. Immediately, she noticed before she even opened her eyes that there was a warm presence near her.

"Harry?" She breathed out, her voice barely a whisper, before opening her eyes to catch only the swirl of school robes making their way behind the partition.

She still couldn't hear anything thanks to Madame Bennet's silencing charm, and she suddenly felt so stupid for ever thinking that Harry could be there with her. But if that was not Harry, who was it?

Hermione waited until the sun came up, as she still felt too weak to move and she was quite certain that no one would be up at the hour. She was surprised when a team of St. Mungo's healers came through her partition with a magical stretcher floating alongside them.

Apparently, none of them had noticed that she was awake as they continued to prep the area. Hermione tried to clear her throat, but her voice was not yet strong enough to make an effective sound. So she did the next thing she could think of, she snapped her fingers.

Immediately four sets of eyes turned to her and she gave them a small wave. They started talking to each other but she couldn't hear what they were saying. Eventually Madame Bennet returned and clutched at her heart, saying something which Hermione took to be, "Thank Merlin!"

During this time however, no one thought to take the silencing charm off, so Hermione continued to watch the world as if it was one of those silent movies her Mum took her to see once in the park.

Hermione tried to convey that she still could not hear, and eventually the George Clooney-esque Healer undid the charm. All at once she was flooded with sound, and it took a bit to get used to. Thankfully, it was not as loud as before, it didn't even seem up to par with her usual standard of hearing, the world seemed slightly muted.

"Ms. Granger, how are you feeling?" Madame Bennet asked.

"My throat…dry…." Hermione managed to squeak out before a glass of water was brought to her.

She drank slowly allowing the water to make its way down her throat, and allowing it to coat her parched mouth. It was odd though, she thought she tasted something metallic like blood on her tongue, but she reasoned that her taste buds must have been thrown off from being deprived of water.

"Are you in any pain?" One of the Healers asked as they began to examine her with their wands that were now emitting a blue light.

"Not really… just a little headache." Hermione said as she tried to sit up further.

"We thought we were going to lose you, Ms. Granger." Madame Bennet stated with true relief in her voice that they did not.

"Madame Bennet, what did you administer to her?" The lead Healer asked.

"Just a basic pain reducer potion, and we had the silencing charms on this area all night. It was beyond my skill and that of our potion's master, Sir."

"Remarkable…" The George Clooney exclaimed as his wand glowed white over her head.

"Sir?" Hermione said bringing attention back to the fact that she was in fact awake.

"You see Ms. Granger, when Madame Bennet described what was wrong with you. You were suffering such internal hemorrhaging and your ear canal was entirely collapsed. With injuries like that, you would have gone deaf before dying several minutes later. But now, your brain appears to be operating above normal capacity, and your ear canal appears perfectly fine. I suspect any fuzziness you are hearing will clear once the blood leaves your ears."

"How?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"That we do not know. The potion you and the other students ingested, we've never seen anything like it before. But none of them seem to have recovered as fully or as quickly as you, and they all were suffering lesser injuries. So we shall consider it a miracle that you are with us Ms. Granger, you should thank your guardian angel for that." Madame Bennet said with a smile.

'More like Angel of Death.' Hermione thought as she realized that the one person who could have given her an anti-dote was the one person who created the potion, and consequently the last person she would ever think would help her.

"Get some rest now, you'll need it. And when you awake, we'll get some food in you, and take it from there." Madame Bennet clucked as she tucked Hermione back into bed.

The Healers exited the area and went to go check on the status of the other children, all the while talking to Madame Bennet about how extraordinary it was that Hermione recovered as she did.

**Far…Far…Away…**

"He…he…saved her." Harry said with disbelief.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. It appears that Mr. Riddle, for he is not yet Voldemort, never intended for Ms. Granger to be hurt."

"The one man I'm destined to kill, is the one man who deserves my utmost thanks." Harry whispered.

"I think Mr. Potter, you have seen enough for this night. But believe me when I say that Ms. Granger is safe. Go get some rest, and remember do not tell the others what you have seen. But reassure them that she is well." Dumbledore said gently.

Harry who was still struggling with the idea that Riddle could show compassion towards another nodded dumbly and headed out of the Headmaster's office.

"Oh and Harry…you might want to put your cloak back on." Dumbledore said with a wink.

Harry looked at the silk like material in his hands before sweeping it over himself and seemingly disappearing into thin air. Dumbledore watched the door shut and close before leaning back in his chair. A dark grey object caught his attention on the floor, and his eyes lit up with joy.

"My socks!" He exclaimed before slipping them on his feet and kicking his heels together as he headed up to bed.

**Living in the past…**

"Hermione" Alicia, Gwen, Bethen and Connor all shouted in surprise the next day when she returned to the Gryffindor common room.

"Hello." Hermione said with a smile before she was enveloped into a giant group hug.

"We were so worried; they said you might have to go to St. Mungo's." Gwen said as she added extra pressure to the hug.

"If you don't let go of me, I think my ribs will crack." Hermione said from somewhere in the middle of the hug.

Immediately everyone jumped off fearing that they'd actually hurt her, but when they realized she was just joking they all started to laugh. Hermione looked around the common room seeing that it was devoid of more than its fair share of students.

"Where is everyone?" Hermione asked.

"Lunch … You must be famished, I know when I don't eat regularly I feel terrible." Connor stated and Hermione was instantly reminded of Ron.

"Food actually sounds lovely." She smiled before the group headed down to the Great Hall.

All eyes fell on Hermione when she walked into the room, it was no secret that she was the worst injured out of everyone at the Halloween social. Rumors had been circulating the school like wildfire that she was in a coma at St. Mungo's or that she had died and the school was covering it up.

Hermione quickly took a seat, feeling uneasy being the object of many stares. She suddenly knew how Harry felt, and boy did she pity him. She tried to make conversation with her friends, eating a little of steak and kidney pie in front of her while playing with the goblet which held her pumpkin juice.

Her honey coloured eyes scanned the room searching for her dark angel, but she did not see him at the Slytherin table. She did however see Bellatrix Black and her younger sister Narcissa shooting daggers at her from their seats.

"Guys, I'm pretty full…I think my stomach must have shrank before. I think I'll head down to the library though, catch up on my assignments and the like." Hermione said quickly.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Alicia asked as she put down her fork.

Hermione noticed that Alicia had hardly eaten anything and shook her head "no." Gathering up her things she headed out of the Great Hall and made her way towards her sanctuary. The library smelled of must and parchment, and to Hermione Granger those were practically the strongest pheromones.

She moved to the very back of the library where her favorite chair was situated near one of the rare windows. Flopping down into the wing backed arm chair she rubbed her temples. Hermione was still having headaches, but these were different than ones of pain. It almost felt as if her mind was not her own anymore, like something had invaded her thoughts and her body was trying to battle whatever it was.

"An unfortunate side-effect of the anti-dote I'm afraid…" Said a low voice from the shadows.

" Riddle…" Hermione breathed out looking at the young dark lord as he emerged from his position in the stacks into the light the window offered.

"You saved me, why?" Hermione said with a questioning glance.

Tom clasped his hands behind his back as he looked out through the glass at the lake sparkling in the distance. Hermione watched him, feeling the pressure ease off her skull as her headache began to dissipate.

'I wish I knew the answer to that myself,' He thought.

"Thank you…Tom." Hermione said softly, grabbing hold of his wrist to turn his attention back to her.

His eyes flicked to hers and he felt his stomach give an unwelcome jolt. His skin burned where her hand touched him, and when she made no move to remove it he turned his hand so that he could hold her hand in his.

If anyone had told her that she would be sitting in the library of Hogwarts with Tom Riddle, thanking him for saving her life, she would call them crazy. Had they also told her that when he touched her it made her stomach tingle, she would probably die of laughter. Hermione was surprised by both his and her actions, but soon his eyes darted away back to the ring on her hand and he raised a questioning brow.

"Oh this? I've had it since I can remember, my parents gave it to me." She responded.

"I thought you came from a family of muggles…" He said skeptically.

"I do…"

"This is a wizarding family's crest." He said releasing her hand so she could examine the ring more carefully.

Hermione looked at her ring paying more attention to its make and releasing that it was a crest. But why would her parents have given that to her? They said it was a family heirloom, that it belonged to her great aunt Hermione and that she should have it as she was named for the woman.

She tore her eyes from the gold band and looked for Tom. But he had disappeared yet again, and Hermione's headache returned.

A/N: _I hope that helped a bit in the explanation of things. And there was some Tom and Hermione action, even if it was just hand holding. As I've said before, I don't believe in jumping directly into things, they both have a lot to overcome. Does anyone have a theory as to what Tom did for the anti-dote? If you do, keep it in mind because it is going to impact this story drastically in the future. As always, do me the honor of a review._


	14. What Dreams May Come

**The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn** by SheWalksWithRavens

-Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters or ideas contained there in belonging to J.K. Rowling. I do however own the plot of this story, and my original characters.

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm alive yet again. I just seem to confuse more and more people with every chapter I post, but believe me this is all going to make sense. You just have to trust me on that . Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, your comments make me realize what areas of my writing need to be clarified or strengthened. Answers to the common questions asked last chapter will be at the end of this story. If you asked a question, or were confused, try looking there first before reading this chapter. And as always do me the honor of a review. Now enjoy.

**Chapter Fourteen**- _What Dreams May Come_

Bellatrix Black sat brushing her long black hair at the vanity in her dormitory when she caught sight of Riddle standing behind her, his face expressionless. Bellatrix knew it was only a matter of time before he lost interest in that mudblood and came to his senses. And naturally anyone with good sense would come back to her. She kept on brushing her hair, pretending not to have noticed him when she felt his hands slip on to her shoulders.

Her eyes met his glance through the mirror, and Bellatrix all at once understood. He had not come to her to confess that he wanted and needed her, he was going to kill her. Fear flooded her veins, and she tried to scream out but she felt her windpipe slowly collapsing. Riddle had yet to move his hands from her shoulders, he kept his gaze fixed firmly on hers through the mirror as Bellatrix grew paler and paler making soft choking noises, as his eyes turned blood red.

He could feel her body start to go limp beneath his hands, when he heard the voice of Slughorn in the common room. Immediately Tom broke his glance, and Bellatrix fell to the floor coughing up blood and gasping for breath.

"The next time you decide to cross me, you will not be so lucky." He muttered before sweeping out of the girl's dormitories before his head of house noticed his presence there.

Bellatrix lay trembling with her knees pulled against her chest, she had always seen Riddle invoke his wrath unto others and had joined him in it. Her sadistic pleasures of torturing the other students, were like oxygen for her. But when the shoe was on the other foot, she noticed it was not quite as fun. She had always been Riddle's favorite, his only source of comfort if he sought it out, and she had fantasized about being his dark queen one day. But ever since that mudblood arrived, she was cast aside. Riddle's warnings be damned, she would separate them and make him see how she had changed him.

**Sands of Time Fall So Fast…**

When Harry returned to his common room, his stomach was still in knots. Riddle had saved Hermione, but why? Sure, she was safe at the moment, but how long would he keep her alive? He still needed to get her back safe in once piece. He tore off his invisibility cloak the minute the portrait door slammed shut and flopped down on to the couch staring into the flames.

"You didn't go through with it then?" Ron said meekly as he came out of the shadows.

"I tried… Dumbledore, the man knows everything."

"So what do we do now?"

"Hermione is fine for the time being, she isn't sick anymore. And for right now that is enough, tomorrow we'll have to research in the library, see if we can dig anything up on time travel."

"You'll need help you know…you two boys couldn't find your way in the library even if you had lights marking your way." Ginny said as she came down to join them, apparently sleep wasn't happening for her either.

"'Mione was the one who was always good at research." Ron mumbled.

"Right, so tomorrow, after dinner we will research everything we can about time travel and that time period. Maybe we can dig something up. I am sorry that I did not listen to you before…" Harry said more to Ginny than to Ron.

She simply smiled at him and gave his hand a quick squeeze, under her brother's scrutinizing gaze before heading back up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

"We'll bring her back, Ron. Then I'll defeat Voldemort, and we can live out our lives the way we were supposed to." He spoke with his eyes following Ginny's long red hair until it disappeared from view.

**Turn the hour glass…**

"Will everyone please be seated… thank you." Professor Slughorn said with a slight cough as the Gryffindor and Slytherin students took their seats around the classroom.

Hermione absentmindedly took a seat next to Alicia and pulled out her parchment and quills but she wasn't listening to a word Slughorn had said. She was still lost for words as to how the ring she wore, was a wizard's crest and the way Tom had stared at her upon noting that made her seem like she was missing a large part of a puzzle.

"Hermione… Hermione…" Alicia whispered, but when Hermione didn't acknowledge her, she shook her arm.

"Sorry?" Hermione said shaking herself from her reverie.

"Slughorn announced our partners, you have to go move over there to the Slytherin table. You are partnered up with Riddle."

When Hermione glanced around the room, she saw that in fact most people had shifted, as Slughorn insisted on inter-house pairings. Gathering up her things she moved across the room, setting her bag down on the floor as she took the unoccupied seat next to Tom. Once again she felt a weight lift off her shoulders, she wasn't even aware was there.

He seemed colder than she'd ever seen him, as if he was busy with his own thoughts. Glancing up to the blackboard where instructions were appearing of their own accord in Slughorn's scrawl, she realized that they were making the Somnium Veritas potion.

Somnium Veritas was a potion created to put the drinker in a dream like trance, through which they see their desires, and the truth in themselves. However, if two people drink the same potion from the same container than those individuals will entire the dream world together.

Hermione gulped and took another glance at Tom who was busy cutting up the ginger root into perfectly equal slices. She did not want him to know her deepest desires, or to know anymore about the truth of her than he already gleaned.

"Granger, are you going to just sit there, or am I to do all the work myself?" Tom said slightly snippy as he looked at her.

"Sorry…" Hermione huffed while getting back to work.

By the end of the class they had successfully created the metallic blue looking potion, where as most of the other pairs had only a light blue variant.

"Well, good good…I hope you all made them correctly, and to ensure that you have, we are too test them. Now, you will pour some of your potion into a vial, labeling it for me to grade. Then you and your partner will sample your potion. However, it is vital you don't drink too much, for Somnium Veritas can be addicting, and its effects long lasting."

Hermione's hands shook as she reached for the ladle and the empty vial. She was about to pour some of the potion into the container when Tom's pale one covered her own taking the vial and ladle from her hands.

"You'll spill it everywhere." He explained, his eyes glancing to her shaking hands.

'So she's nervous, what does little Ms. Granger have to hide?' Riddle thought to himself as he poured it in, and labeled the vial in his elegant hand, bringing it to Slughorn's desk with the rest.

Hermione glanced around the room, no one really seemed to be freaking out as much as she was. Forcing herself to take deep breaths, she watched Tom swagger up to the front, then with a ghost of a smirk look at her, raising one brow before once again taking his seat.

"Right then, have I all the vials? Yes? Excellent. Now you may proceed to sampling your potion. I remind you, just a small sip shall do it." Slughorn beamed at his favourites, including Tom.

"Ladies first." Tom said holding out the ladle to Hermione.

"Since when were you a gentleman?" Hermione responded staring at the metallic blue liquid in distaste.

"Very well." Tom replied before taking a small sip of the liquid and passing the ladle once again to Hermione.

Hesitantly she brought the potion to her mouth, tipping a little into her mouth before placing the ladle back in the cauldron. Somnium Veritas, tasted like ice cold freezing water. Then before she knew what was happening, she felt it pull at her until she shut her eyes.

When she re-opened them, she was at a charming English manor house in the countryside and Tom was with her. Looking down at her clothes she noted she was wearing a black satin gown, with a plunging back reminiscent of the screen sirens of the time. Her short hair was pinned closer to her head, and she wore vibrant red lipstick. Around her neck was a diamond and ruby necklace.

Tom on the other hand wore black from head to toe. Black tailored pants, black button up shirt, and black cloak. He was terrifyingly beautiful and Hermione was afraid that he knew she knew it.

"Whose dream is this?" She said looking around.

"Don't you know the answer to that already, Hermione?" Tom said drawing closer to her so that she could feel his breath on her skin.

"Enlighten me, Mr. Riddle?" Hermione said looking up at him.

"Very well, if you must know. We are in my dream."

"So you dream of me like this?" Hermione said with a brow raised.

Her attire was a bit more revealing and dark than she would have ever picked for herself.

Tom glanced at her a moment, "It suits you."

"Where are we?" Hermione said glancing around.

"My father's home." Tom spat out bitterly.

Hermione realized that they were at the Riddle house, the place where Cedric would be killed, and where Voldemort would be resurrected.

"I thought you were an orphan…" Hermione let slip out before she could help herself.

"I am." Tom said through clenched teeth before stalking off to one of the stone statues in the garden they were occupying.

She waited a moment, before she felt the shadows of the place start to creep in on her. It was if, when Tom's mood shifted so did the tone of the dream. The light was replaced with darkness and terror. The skin on her arms began to be covered with gooseflesh and not knowing how the future Lord Voldemort was a better option than this, though at the time he was, she rushed after him.

As she ran, she felt as if she was being chased by something fast moving, that decidedly sounded like a hiss. Turning she caught the glint of silver scales in the moonlight, and Hermione had only one thought, that it was a basilisk. Propelling her legs faster while holding up the skirt of her gown as she ran, she practically launched herself into Tom's arms.

"You dreamt of a monster…there's a monster out there…" Hermione mumbled, not caring that it was Tom's arms around her, just that it was someone's arms.

As she buried her face into his shoulder she realized two things. The first being that he was very muscular, and the second being that he smelt incredible. Hermione immediately scolded herself for having such thoughts, but he did.

"Shh…" Tom whispered down into her hair, as he held her close.

Hermione could swear that he was hissing to something behind her, but she dare not look. She shut her eyes tight for all they were worth, and wished against wish that they were somewhere else. When she opened her eyes, they were.

The shadows and gloom of the Riddle House were replaced with blinding white falling snow. Hermione and Tom stood in the center of their moonlit snow domain, with the flakes swirling about them. His arms were still around her, and her cheek was still firmly pressed against his chest. Their dark clothing had been replaced with something more refined, and decidedly more like a fairytale.

Looking at her white dress with gauzy belled sleeves, made of the softest silk, with a train that extended a few feet behind her, and her hair that was no longer short, but long and wavy, Hermione felt like a princess. And if she was the princess, Tom looked the vision of the Prince in a silver tunic and matching tights.

Tom smiled as he realized, that Hermione's want and vision was a replica of the snow globe he saw her admiring in the antique shop. She began to pull away from him, timidly looking into his eyes with a mixture of hope and something else.

"Dance with me…" He breathed out, extending his hand to her.

Hermione answered by slipping her more delicate hand into his own. It was like their dance at the Halloween social, only this time it was a thousand times more real. In his arms, she was close enough to him that their cheeks could brush if she turned her head slightly, and if she was to tilt her head at just the right angle, kiss him.

Her cheeks blushed at the thought, wondering what Ron would say if she told him she contemplated kissing Lord Voldemort. But he wasn't Voldemort yet was he? He was still Tom Riddle, a teenage wizard who had yet to walk his own path in life.

'An exceptionally intelligent, handsome, heavenly smelling wizard.' She thought. And with those thoughts alone on her mind, she started to tilt her chin upwards towards him.

But as soon as she did this, he spun her out from him, and the snow momentarily parted to allow her to see a castle on the hill overlooking where they danced. She could not place where she had seen it before, but when Tom returned to her side, lacing his fingers with hers, he knew it instantly.

"Why do you dream of the Great Glen?" He asked inquisitively.

"Is that what this place is?"

Tom nodded, his green eyes searching hers for an explanation.

"I feel as though I know it… not from any book or picture…but that I truly know it." She whispered.

"Then perhaps you've been there before…" He said as his mind sought out answers to his questions in her own.

But the moment his mind touched hers, the dream world came crashing down and they found themselves back in the potions dungeon along with the rest of their class who seemed to have returned from their dream worlds a bit sooner.

A few of the girls began to point and giggle, and it was only then that Hermione realized Tom was holding her hand in a romantic gesture, and he stealthily disengaged himself. Hermione blushed a shade of pink and busied herself with the dust accumulating on the floor. Tom however kept his mask of coolness and tilted his head to examine the witch next to him.

'Who is she really?'

"Right, well then. Now that we have you all back safe and sound, you are free to go. Remember that the essay on the usage of Unicorn's blood in potions is due next week."

Slughorn announced his eyes glinting at the perspective match of Riddle and Granger.

Oh yes, he had noticed the intelligent witch who had appeared amongst them at the beginning of the year, and he knew that if he could align her with Riddle, then surely those two would be a success, which he in turn could profit over.

Hermione however, did not waste any time after class, throwing her books into her bag she rushed out of the room, away from Tom Riddle and down a random corridor. She could hear the whispers of various Slytherin girls accusing her of attempting to steal Riddle from them, the whispers of Gryffindors saying she betrayed them and what shocked her even more was the disappointment she felt when he let go of her hand.

A/N: These are the answers to the questions I mentioned above regarding chapter 13.

Q. What did Tom do last chapter to help Hermione?

A. Most of you were correct in your guesses of what he did. It was similar to a Horocrux spell, but the specifics of it will be discussed later on. Lets just say he used his blood to bring her back to life.

Q. Is Hermione named after herself?

A.  wait and see.

Q. What is with the ring?

A. All in good time my friends, all in good time.

Q. When will we see Tom get more romantic?

A. I'd like to think there is some romance in this chapter, but don't expect mushy mushy chocolates and flowers and constant sonnets about his love for Hermione ever.


	15. The Secret Window

**The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn** by SheWalksWithRavens

A/N: _Thank you all for the reviews, I appreciate them very much. I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving if you celebrate it. Also as I reread chapters that I have written I notice grammatical mistakes and typos, which one day I will fix with a revision to the entire story. There is also a bit of an issue as to the timeline of this story, which I need to go back and clear up one day. I operate without a beta-reader, mostly because I like to get the story out to you guys as soon as I'm done with the chapter. This next chapter should clear some more things up. Enjoy, and review in the end._

**Chapter Fifteen-** _The Secret Window_

"This is hopeless, we're never going to find anything." Ron moaned as he shut another dusty tome and added it to the pile of useless books on the table.

"We have to find something…maybe we are just looking in the wrong spot." Harry said as he shut the volume in his hand, also coming up with nothing.

"Harry we've been looking for over four hours." Ginny said softly laying a hand on his arm.

"Wait… we've only been searching for ways to bring people in time back."

"Yes, that is our goal isn't it?" Ron said staring up at his friend questioningly.

"Well, we know where Hermione is. But maybe there are clues that can help us to help her, from the past."

"I'm not following you mate…"

"You're absolutely right, Harry. Ron, if we can find any information about Hermione during the time she has spent in the past, it might allow us to find an opportunity to bring her home."

Ron sighed standing with a bit of a stretch.

"So… to the Daily Prophet archives then?"

**Journey to the Past…**

Hermione sat in the garden which had now mostly withered away into dead leaves as the cold began to creep in. Yet the stone statues, bubbling fountain and high hedges still welcomed her presence. She had spent the better part of an hour staring at her ring, when she should have been working on the essay for Transfiguration. She didn't even look up when someone slid onto the empty spot of the bench and stared at her.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Alicia, have you ever felt confused? Like you knew something was supposed to be one way, only to find the exact opposite." Hermione said turning to her red head friend.

"Maybe… I think we all have at some point. But who is vexing you? Riddle?"

"What? No…as much of a mystery Tom Riddle is, he isn't on my thoughts."

"I find that hard to believe. The whole of Hogwarts is talking about you two, you know."

"And what are they saying?"

"That you are going steady and having a secret love affair, all very passionate of course. And the Slytherin with a Gryffindor, is almost like Romeo and Juliet." Alicia said with a dramatic flair that made Hermione laugh.

"Well, they must get used to disappointment then. There isn't anything between Riddle and myself." Hermione replied standing and gathering her books about her.

"And if there was?"

"Life doesn't operate on what ifs, Alicia. Now come on, its getting rather nippy and I being the dolt that I am forgot my cloak." She said hurrying back inside the walls of Hogwarts with Alicia fast on her heels.

Hermione had found it increasingly easier to separate herself from Tom Riddle as the work load increased before the winter Holidays. She rarely surfaced from the Gryffindor common room, and that was only to eat, attend classes or grab a book from the library. She couldn't risk spending too long amongst the books however, as Tom Riddle often lurked somewhere in the stacks.

Hermione wasn't entirely sure of her feelings toward Riddle and that frightened her to her very core. It was a man she was supposed to hate, a man who would try to kill her and her best friends in the future, an evil man. Yet, all Hermione ever saw was the piercing green eyes. All she ever felt were his smooth and slightly cold hands. Smacking herself in the forehead, Hermione let out an agitated groan. There was no way around it, she was attracted to a psychopath.

'Well done, Hermione. Well done.' She said to herself, balling her hand into a tight fist, effectively scrunching up the paper she had spent the past hour making notes on for her History of Magic Essay. When she realized her error, she let out a mini-squeak of horror while frantically trying to smooth out the wrinkles.

"Reparo." Said a calm cool voice behind her and instantly the wrinkles and small tears mended themselves.

Hermione looked up with honey-brown eyes surrounded by bags, and hair that had been tussled too many times in her frustration. Connor however, just smiled down at her with one of his toothy grins before playfully tapping her nose.

"You know, you would think that you weren't a witch, Hermione." Connor said confidently sliding next to her on the squishy red velvet couch.

He stretched his long legs out, allowing them to enjoy the warmth of the fire. He had been out at the Quidditch pitch practicing some maneuvers for the next game, when the sun set effectively telling him to call it a night.

"Its just that I'm so frustrated you know, with all the extra work that the professors have given us." Hermione complained sinking further into the corner of the couch as one hand rubbed her temples.

"It is a bit akin to torture I have to agree…" She let out a snort and looked up at him with one brow raised.

"A bit?"

"Right, a lot then. Hermione, Gwen and I were talking, and we were wondering, if you had any place to spend the winter holidays?"

"Um…" Connor sensing Hermione's discomfort placed a hand on her arm.

"Oh you don't have to answer right this minute, just know that my family is happy to have you. Gwen's family spends the Christmas season with us as well, so you don't have to worry about being without feminine company. Let me know though, before the week is up so my parents can make the arrangements."

Standing up with a great yawn and a stretch, he excused himself to the boys dormitories and left Hermione to have a bit of a think. She had just assumed she would spend the Winter holiday at Hogwarts, it wasn't the worst thing in the world, and it wasn't like she had anywhere to go here did she?

Maybe she ought to speak to Dumbledore, he would let her know what was best. After all, the more Hermione involved herself with the people here in the past, the more she was impacting the future. Stacking her books, one atop the other, she trudged up the staircase to the girl's dormitories, to try and get some sleep.

**We go forward…**

Ron had fallen asleep on a pile of books, a bit of drool finding its way out of the side of his mouth. Harry and Ginny however, sat opposite each other on the floor combing each and every daily prophet article, yearbook and other piece of 40's related material they could get their hands on.

"Harry, look at this." Ginny said excitedly pointing to an article from May 3rd, 1942.

Harry took the newspaper clipping from Ginny, accidentally brushing her hand which caused both of them to blush, before looking down at what Ginny found.

_A Medical Breakthrough Discovered at St. Mungo's_

_By Walter Pickering._

_Today is a new, bright exciting day for St. Mungo's, the premiere Wizarding hospital in the world. The Hospital Director, Galen Clowes, proudly announced that St. Mungo's would now be able to offer low cost treatment to all in the magical community. "It is time that we took a step forward, and overlooked the blood prejudices that have often crippled our society. By offering affordable care to all, St. Mungo's will set the example for the rest of the medical community which has previously only catered to the wealthy." Said Clowes._

_Her husband, Fallon Clowes, famed philanthropist and Ministry official was also on hand for the announcement. "What my wife is now able to offer St. Mungo's was a long time coming, I am incredibly proud of her—this has been her life's work." _

_However, not all were happy with this announcement. Many pureblood families are trying to fight against lowering the health care costs, believing that it will limit the care they are able to be provided with. There is no doubt that this will go before the Ministry, however whether or not the nay-sayers will be placated remains unknown. Threats have also been made against the family, but the Ministry assures that an increased Auror presence will be made available to the Clowes family at all times._

"_We won't allow a repeat of past events." Stated Head Auror, Owen Shacklebolt._

_Shacklebolt of course refers to the infamous disappearance of the Clowes only daughter, Hermione eight years ago. The case still remains unsolved, though it is widely believed she was killed by Grindlewald's supporters._

Harry's eyes widened at the mention of a "Hermione." But there was nothing else to make him think that they were one and the same.

"There could be more than one person in this world with the name Hermione, Ginny." Harry said with a sigh pushing the paper back to her. Ron let out a loud snore then wriggling his nose, went back into a still sleep.

"Look at the photograph, Harry." Ginny said handing it back to him, this time unfolded to show a moving photograph of a couple waving from behind a podium while many flashbulbs went off around them.

The man had a bit of a scruffy beard, but his smile was wide and pleasant. His dark hair curled atop his head, and he had his arm proudly wrapped around his wife. His wife had honey brown hair which fell in waves around her shoulders, she looked almost exactly like Hermione, except she had a true classical beauty that Hermione had yet to grow into.

"Merlin…We've got to tell Dumbledore." Harry breathed out locking eyes with Ginny.

**We go back…**

"Can anyone tell me the importance of the blood-replenishing potion?" Slughorn asked with his hands clasped behind his back as he surveyed his sleepy students.

Three people raised their hands, Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger and Bethen Burrows. Slughorn surveyed his potential candidates and barely even noticed that Bethen was there.

"Yes, Mr. Riddle?"

"Well, Professor, without the blood-replenishing potion, people would die should they receive a large wound causing the loss of a substantial amount of blood. The potion will give the drinker back the blood lost, restoring them to health, provided that the wound is also healed."

"Excellent, 10 points to Slytherin. Now, can anyone tell me the main ingredients of a blood-replenishing potion?"

Again the same three hands went up. Since Riddle just answered a question and was looking like a cross between being smug and bored, Slughorn chose Hermione effectively yet again ignoring the girl sitting in the second row.

"Sage, phoenix tears, willow bark and holly berries." Hermione answered confidently.

"Right again, 10 points to Gryffindor. The blood-replenishing potion is an excellent medical feat, which is probably responsible for many of you being here today. We are not going to manufacture the blood-replenishing potion here today, because phoenix tears are rarely given and therefore are too hard to come by for daily practice. However, we will be discussing its potential uses and failings, as well as the usage of potions in medicinal magic. Please open your texts to page four hundred thirty three and begin reading."

The rest of the class passed uneventfully, as they mostly all sat there and listened to Slughorn drone on and on about his connections to various famed Healers. Having already read this chapter, Hermione skimmed the paragraphs again not really paying attention to the actual words on the page. Until a large hand was clasped on to her shoulder, causing her to jump. She looked up to see the walrus like mustache of Slughorn twitching into a smile.

"Ms. Granger, if I might have a word with you after class." Professor Slughorn said, the light reflecting off his blading head.

Hermione knew that smile and its implications. Slughorn was going to invite her to a meeting with the Slug club. She hoped to have avoided it, having had to endure the annoying parties in her 6th year, but apparently she did not escape this time.

When the class was over, everyone hurried to leave the room, their stomachs screaming for sustenance. Hermione gathered her things, slipping them into her bag before making her way over to Slughorn's desk.

Tom watched her as he slowly put his own things away, taking his time to arrange his potions ingredients perfectly in their kit. She had avoided him like the plague these last few weeks, which both amused him and angered him at the same time. Narrowing his eyes he watched as Slughorn jovially handed her a piece of paper, an invitation to the Slug Club social no doubt.

Of course Slughorn would want her to join, she was brilliant and intelligent, a witch like her didn't come along very often. And if you were to win a witch like her to your cause, it would be most beneficial indeed. Swinging his worn leather bag over his shoulder, Riddle stalked out of the classroom.

"So will you consider it Miss Granger?" Slughorn said hopefully.

"Sure, I'll think on it." Hermione said with a forced smile.

"Excellent, m'dear. Now, I am afraid I've detained you from lunch too long. You must hurry otherwise all the food will be gone."

Hermione said a hasty goodbye before hurrying down the hall, attempting to make it to her friends and the Great Hall. She was heading up one of the staircases when it got the bright idea of switching on her. Finding herself in a hallway that she didn't recognize, Hermione grew confused.

She walked slowly forward, hoping to find a portrait or statue she'd recognize, but there was nothing, only the sound of her footfalls echoing through the corridor. Finally seeing a huge stained glass window up ahead, she thought she might be able to determine her location in the castle by her position to the outside.

The stained glass window was of a woman sitting beneath a large willow tree in medieval dress, leaning against a dark looking aristocratic man.

"Rowena Ravenclaw and Salaazar Slytherin." Hermione said to herself as she looked at the window.

Why was their a window of them like this though? They almost looked intimate. As far as she knew, none of the Founders were romantically involved with one another. Quirking a brow, she realized she had been staring at the window for quite some time. Lunch would now be drawing to a close, and she still wasn't quite sure where she was.

Turning around she found herself standing face to face with Tom Riddle. He looked down at her with his piercing green eyes, and she wondered how long he had been standing there.

"Merlin, don't sneak up on people like that."

"No, I'm Tom Riddle and I didn't sneak, you were just so engrossed in the window that you didn't notice."

"Its just strange that Rowena Ravenclaw and Salaazar Slytherin would be pictured like this that's all. And I've never seen it before wandering through Hogwarts."

"Is it really all that strange? Ravenclaw was an intelligent witch, and Slytherin was attracted to power."

"Yes, but I suspected that Rowena would have had better judgment than that. Besides, I've never read anything about the two of them."

"You wouldn't. This window is one of the last things that remains alluding to the relationship of Ravenclaw and Slytherin. It's a bit of a dark tale mind you, not with a fairy tale ending so I don't know if you would want to hear it."

"You know that I do, so tell the tale."

"Very well. The Founders all had come together to create Hogwarts, naturally you would have read all about that in The Founders of Hogwarts." He smirked at her, and Hermione was reminded of the day in the library where he attempted to violate her mind.

"Well, all the Founders were relatively young. And in youth, hormones tend to race. Just look about the Halls for proof of that. Rowena Ravenclaw was a beautiful woman, and she possessed a great deal of intelligence. These were two things, Salaazar Slytherin found very, very, attractive. So they had an affair kept quiet from the other two Founders, because they didn't want to jeopardize the school. They kept this window hidden from them as well."

Riddle spoke from behind her, allowing Hermione to view the window unobstructed. She could feel his body heat he was standing that close, yet he wasn't close enough to touch her. She shut her eyes momentarily his voice entrancing her, as she worked to steady the strange feeling she was getting.

"Then one day, Slytherin offered Ravenclaw the world on a silver platter, if only she would help him to rid the school of any…impurities. Ravenclaw refused siding with Gryffindor, and their love affair ended quite bitterly in fact. But still out of all the houses, it is Ravenclaw that the Slytherins like best." Riddle whispered into Hermione's ear the last sentence causing her heart rate to increase quite a bit.

"Well lucky for me then that I'm a Gryffindor." Hermione breathed out.

Tom's eyes twinkled with a look that Hermione came to describe as 'I know something you don't know' and she took a step away from him, only realizing how close they had become while he was talking.

"You missed lunch by the way; your friends were frantically looking for you." He said coldly.

"I am afraid I got a bit turned around up here, I'm still finding my way around the castle it seems."

"I'll take you back." Riddle said motioning for her to follow him.

"How did you know?" Hermione asked her voice cracking a little in her nervousness.

"Know what?" Riddle responded over his shoulder.

"About Ravenclaw and Slytherin…"

"Maybe one day I'll show you. Now hurry up, if you want to make it back in time before your next class you can't walk as slow as a sloth."

Hermione's face contorted in anger. She did not walk as slow as a sloth! It wasn't her fault that he had ridiculously long legs, and she was on the petite side. Quickening her stride to match his, she sent him a death glare which caused him to smirk. Before she knew it, they had reached the end of the corridor and came out near the Transfiguration classroom, where she would be able to find her way back from.

"Thanks, Riddle." Hermione said stiffly before hurrying away from him towards the Gryffindor Common room.

Riddle watched her disappear around the corner, over a thousand year later, and Slytherin men were still attracted to the same sort of girls. Laughing to himself, he made his way to his next class.

**Time keeps on slippin' into the future…**

Dumbledore sat at his desk, his half-moon spectacles riding low on his nose as he examined the newspaper article laid out in front of him. Harry, Ron and Ginny sat anxiously on the other side of his desk in large wing-backed arm chairs that Dumbledore had conjured for them. It was a wonder that there was space in the cluttered office, but somehow they all fit.

"This is most curious indeed. Having never met the Clowes child, I cannot say for certain if she and Ms. Granger are one in the same. Yet, if they were… the implications would be enormous."

"Excuse me, Professor, I'm not following." Harry said echoing everyone's thoughts at that moment.

"Time, Mr. Potter. Its an interesting thing, you alter it the slightest bit, and you will have a result beyond anyone's reckoning. If you remove an object from its set place in time, or put one there which wasn't meant to exist yet, you create a new world, an alternate universe, that was not predestined by fate. Its all quite complicated, and even I don't know all the workings of it, but to make a long story short. If Miss Granger is from the past, then her being here in the future set things out of the loop in the past, altering the future to what it is now. Then again, if Miss Granger, is from the future, her being in the past now is changing our present. Do you follow?"

The dumbfounded looks on the children's faces before him, told Albus Dumbledore that they did not. He didn't despair however, for even the most brilliant wizards and witches could not fathom time and fate.

_A/N: There you have it, Chapter 15. Please review. Pwetty Pweety Please? _


End file.
